


Divine Intervention

by muzza799



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzza799/pseuds/muzza799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie wanted Penny to ask her to move to New York with her and she did. Now Callie doesn't know what to do. She really could do with some guidance or maybe even a little divine intervention. Calzona endgame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
Prologue

 

 

_"Callie, I want you to come to New York with me."_

 

  
The words I had hoped to hear and the words I dreaded had finally passed the lips of my girlfriend, Penny Blake, two days ago.

  
When Penny had accepted the position in New York a week ago, I couldn't believe it. I'd been put into this position once before. It was Africa all over again. My girlfriend had accepted a position away from me and I was just supposed to accept it. This was only for a year, unlike the 3 years Africa would have been but that wasn't the point. Was it wrong of me to want to be a consideration when making life changing decisions?

  
Now I am being included but this decision is not something I can make lightly. We're not just talking about me moving across the country with my girlfriend. We are talking about me quitting my job, leaving my friends but most importantly we are talking about splitting up my daughter's family. Arizona is here. How would Sofia feel about being hundreds of miles away from her other mother? Could I really ask that of Arizona? I really wish Penny had considered all of this before she'd accepted the job in New York and especially before asking me to move with her. Now all the pressure is on me. I have two options. Ruining my relationship with Penny or disrupting the life of my daughter.

  
Why can't things ever be simple. Is that really too much to ask? I don't even know when my life became so complicated. I remember when Penny and I first got together it was nice because it was simple. Something I hadn't had since before the plane crashed ruined my marriage. I missed simple. Now my life is as far from simple as you can get and I don't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 1

_All mistakes are mine but the characters aren't, unfortunately._

  
Chapter 1

  
It had been three days since Penny asked me about New York and I was still no closer to making a decision. Surely it shouldn't have been this hard. I had debated with myself constantly and part of me felt like going to New York would be a good thing for me as well as for my relationship with Penny. Sofia was the only thing really holding me back. I worried about how she would cope being so far from Arizona. She'd already lost one parent and I didn't want her to feel like she was losing another.

  
I couldn't talk to Penny about how I was feeling and I wasn't sure if I could talk to anyone else. In the end I figured maybe Meredith would be the best person to talk to. She was someone who had kids and she'd practically been a single mother when Derek was in Washington. She'd know more than anyone how the kids coped without Derek around.

  
"Hey, Mer." I said, when I found her in the attendings lounge at the end of our shift. We'd both had busy days so I hadn't had a change to talk to her since I made the decision to go to her for advice. "You got time for a chat?"

  
"Sure." Meredith answered and patted the seat next to her. "Sit down."

  
I walked over and sat next to her, thinking over what I wanted to discuss. "Penny asked me to move to New York with her."

  
A shocked looked passed over the other surgeons face. "Really?"

  
"Yeah. Three days ago and I still haven't given her an answer." I admitted. It had taken Meredith a while to warm up to Penny and that was understandable with everything that had happened with Derek. Sometimes I still felt like she didn't really approve of our relationship but I knew she'd still be honest with me. She wouldn't let her feelings for Penny get in the way.

  
"Are you seriously thinking about it?" Meredith asked, turning in her seat to face me.

  
"I don't know." I told her. "Part of my thinks it would be a good idea. I don't think I could cope with a long distance relationship but I have to think about what's best for Sofia too. Her friends are here. Her other mother is here."

  
"Kids do adapt to moving away from one of their parents." Meredith said. "Sofia would be fine. You have to think about what's best for you as well."

  
"That's the thing though. What I think is best for me, doesn't feel like it's the best for Sofia." Our daughter worships Arizona and I know Arizona feels the same way. Would they both really be ok if they couldn't see each other whenever they wanted?

  
"When Derek was in Washington it was hard." Meredith said. "Derek struggled more than Zola did. I think it would probably be the same for Sofia and Arizona. Children adapt to changes a lot easier than adults and at the end of the day, Arizona isn't your concern anymore."

  
"I know she isn't." It had taken me a while to come to terms with that after the divorce. Whenever I saw Arizona struggling I wanted to help but in the end I realised, me helping her out was stopping both of us from moving on.

  
"So just think about what's best for you." Meredith suggested. "Do you really think going to New York is it?"

  
I thought about that for a minute before I answered. "I think it would give me more opportunities. Sofia would certainly have more opportunities there and I wouldn't have to break up with Penny."

  
"So other than Arizona, is there anything else stopping you from leaving?" Meredith asked.

  
"Arizona isn't stopping me!" I told her. "It's Sofia's relationship with Arizona that is." For me, Arizona was one of the reasons I wanted to leave. I wanted to move on completely and I felt like I couldn't do that if I was always around her. Part of me would always be comparing her and Penny and that isn't fair to Penny. Or me.

  
"There we go then. Arizona will still have full contact with Sofia. She can fly out to see her whenever she gets the chance." Meredith said. "And it's only for a year."

  
It was only for a year. If it was only for a year, did I give up my job or take a hiatus? Did I sublet my house or terminate my lease? I needed to think about all of those things. I think I was actually more confused now than I was before. Why couldn't decisions like this be easy?

  
"I have to get going." Meredith stood up and looked down at me. "If you decide to go. You need to tell Arizona. Don't let it be sprung on her at the last-minute."

  
"I will don't worry. She'll be the second person I tell." I confirmed. "Thanks, Mer."

  
"Anytime." She smiled and then she was gone. Leaving me alone in the room to consider my options once again.

  
* * * * *

  
I must have stayed in the Attendings lounge for about half an hour before I realised it was time to go and pick Sofia up. Arizona was working the night shift so she would have dropped her off in Day care after school until I finished. Penny was working late tonight so I was looking forward to spending a few hours with my little girl.

  
Sharing my time with her had been one of the hardest things to deal with when I got divorced. I was so used to having her there all the time and going from that to not having her for a few days when she was with Arizona was really hard. I could only imagine how I would feel if Arizona turned around and told me she was moving to New York, taking Sofia with her and I could only see her when I got time off work. It would kill me and that is what I would be doing to her.

  
It would be hard on Arizona. I know that. She might not have wanted kids when we first got together and she might not have had a choice in how Sofia came to be but she loved that little girl with everything she had. Would she just let me take our daughter to a whole different state without putting up a fight?

  
I knew I'd just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 2

_Again mistakes are mine, characters aren't. Hope you enjoy._

  
Chapter 2

  
It was two days after my talk with Meredith and I still hadn't made up my mind. I don't know when I became this indecisive person. I usually made my mind out pretty quickly. I'd even managed to avoid being alone with Penny so I didn't have to give her my answer.

Sofia had just gone to bed when I heard someone knocking on the front door. I looked at the time and frowned when I saw that it was 8.30. Hardly anyone came to the house without calling to see if I was in first. With my unpredictable hours I never knew when I would be home so I couldn't really make plans for people to come over.

Hurrying to the door before whoever was knocking woke Sofia up, I was surprised to see my ex-wife standing at the door. "Arizona?"

Without waiting for an invitation to come in, she just pushed straight passed. "Is it true you're moving to New York?"

I felt my heart catch in my throat at the anger in her voice. Anger that I hadn't heard since just after the plane crash. "Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter where I heard it." She growled, her fists clenching by her side. "Is it true?"

"I'm thinking about it." I admitted. "Penny asked me to go with her."

"And you were planning on telling me... when exactly?" She asked.

"I haven't made any decisions yet." I told her. "I was going to talk to you about it soon."

"Well you'd better not be planning on taking Sofia with you when you go." She walked towards me, until she was within arm's length.

"Of course I'm going to take Sofia if I go." I answer, moving away. Although I had never been frightened of Arizona, even during her anger after the plane crash, I never feared she would do anything to hurt me but seeing the look in her eyes at that moment, made me think that if someone pushed her too far she could lose control. Still, I believed that anger would never be directed at me. She'd probably go home and punch a wall before she raised a hand to me.

She chuckled, menacingly. "Over my dead body."

"Arizona be serious." I said. "I wouldn't go to New York without taking Sofia. She's my daughter."

"She's OUR daughter and I've never been more serious in my life." She turned around and walked away from me, towards the front door. "You are NOT taking her to New York, Callie." Then just as quickly as she entered, she was gone. Slamming the door behind her.

"Well that went well." I mumbled to myself as I sat down on the couch.

How did she even find out about New York? The only person I had spoken to was Meredith and I know she wouldn't have said anything. Meredith knew I hadn't had a chance to talk to Arizona yet and that this was the one thing I needed to avoid. Finding out from someone else was going to put Arizona immediately on the defensive. If I had spoken to her about moving, I could have put my point across better. I could have explained everything I was thinking and reminded her that it was only for a year. Now though, all she knew was that I was making a massive life changing decision involving our daughter and I was doing it without consulting her.

When I found out who told her, I was going to kill them.

* * * * *

The following day at work started out stressful and just seemed to carry on. I was not only trying to avoid Penny but Arizona too. It shouldn't have surprised me when Arizona reacted the way she did when she heard about New York.  I guess a very small part of me believed Arizona was still the person she was when we first met. The person who wanted drinks on the beach in Spain and not a family. That part of me actually expected her to be happy that I was taking away her obligation to Sofia.

That part of me kept trying to tell me that Arizona would be fine with us going and she'd get over it pretty quickly but the look in Arizona's eyes the night before was making the rest of me question that.

I was getting ready to leave the Attending's locker room for the start of my shift when Arizona walked in.  I waited for her to say something but she completely blanked me. It was strange really, I had started off the day wanting to avoid her but now she was ignoring me I felt like I had to say something.

"Arizona?" I spoke quietly, even though I had no idea what I was going to say to her.

"Don't Callie!" She replied, shutting her locker a little louder than necessary. "I can't talk to you right now."

"Why?" I asked. "I haven't done anything wrong." I knew it was a stupid thing to say I know.

"You haven't done anything wrong?" Arizona repeated. "Only you would think that planning to take my daughter away from me isn't wrong."

"I'm not planning anything yet." I assured her.

"It doesn't matter that you haven't planned anything yet." She said. "The fact that you are even considering it shows me exactly how you feel about my relationship with Sofia."

"Your relationship with Sofia is the only reason I haven't decided to leave already." I admitted. "Or I'd be gone already."

"How generous of you." I hadn't realised how low Arizona's voice could go when she was angry.  "Maybe you should just go. You obviously don't want to be here but I swear... you try and take Sofia with you and it'll be the last thing you do."

"I'm trying to do what's right for me." I try to tell her but the look on her face tells me I'm just making her more angry. "I think it'll be good for Sofia too. There are so many opportunities for her in New York and it's only for a year."

"It's a year where Sofia actually still likes spending time with her mothers. It's a year that I will have to go without seeing my daughter, because you are too selfish to think about anyone other than yourself. As long as you have your perfect relationship, screw everyone else."  She didn't even bother to let me answer before she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * * * *

I hadn't been to the chapel since the plane crash but I found myself there again asking for guidance. The arguments with Arizona had taken me by surprise because we hadn't argued like that since before the divorce. I'd almost forgotten what it could be like when we weren't civil to each other. The one thing hadn't changed was how much I hated arguing with her.

Sitting in the quiet gave me time to think, even though it seemed like that was all I had been doing the last couple of days. I kept asking myself if I loved Penny enough to move to New York? Was I really ready to make such a big commitment? What did make this different from Africa was Penny and I had only been together a few months and we'd been on and off until 2 months ago. Arizona and I had been together for over a year before Africa came up. I didn't really know Penny's plans for the future either. Did she want to get married and have kids or was she happy with how her life was now? Shouldn't this be stuff that I know before I seriously consider uprooting my life? What if we moved and we find out that we don't want the same things out of life?

I sat in the pew for a few more minutes before kneeling down and bowing my head. I hadn't prayed for a while but it felt like the right time to do it.

"Dear God," I began. "I know it's been a while but I could really use your guidance. I don't know what to do. What's the right thing to do? Do I give up everything to move to New York with Penny. That's the fresh start I feel like I need to be able to move on completely from Arizona? Do I say goodbye to Penny and stay here for the sake of Sofia's relationship with her other mother? Any help would be appreciated. Amen"

I stayed on my knees for a few minutes as if I was waiting for an answer or a sign to show me the right choice, when nothing happened I crossed myself and moved back to the pew. I sat there for a while longer, not ready to see people yet. Most people avoided the Chapel so I would be free from everyone until I was ready to go back to work. Hopefully I'd be able to avoid anymore arguments.


	4. Chapter 3

_Mistakes are mine, characters are not._

Chapter 3

As I was leaving work that night Penny finally caught up to me. I had managed to stay away from her all day but had forgotten that she finished work at the same time I did.

"Callie, wait up." She shouted and ran to catch up to me. "I didn't see you today, thought maybe you were avoiding me."

I chuckled. She had no idea how right she was. "Of course I wasn't. I just had a busy day."

"Me too." She told me and we both started walking towards the car park. "I spent a lot of time going over the paperwork for my transfer and then during my break I looked at some apartments on the internet. I think one or two of them could work."

"That's great." I said, hoping she didn't ask me for my answer. One thing I hated more than making important decisions, was being rushed to make that decision.

Penny grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her. "I've missed you the last couple of days." She said. "It feels like it's been ages since we had any time together."

I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Just because I was being indecisive didn't mean I should make Penny suffer. "Yeah it does." I admitted. "Sofia is with Arizona tonight, so we have the place to ourselves."

She leaned over and kissed me sweetly. "Sounds perfect."

I'm not sure how long I'd been asleep before a loud bang woke me up. I turned my head to look at Penny and I was surprised to see that she was still asleep. She was usually a lighter sleeper than me. I looked around the room to see if I could find the source of the band and my heart started to race when I saw the shadow of a man at the foot of the bed. As he walked closer to me my breath caught in my throat. "Mark?"

"Hey, Cal." The voice of my best friend brought tears to my eyes. The voice I hadn't heard for over 4 years and I realised then that I must have been dreaming. "You aren't dreaming, Torres."

Yeah because dead men always appear in front of me while I'm awake. "How?" I asked. "You're dead."

"Hey now, no need to be harsh." Mark smirks as he sat down on the bed next to me. "I know my situation."

"What are you doing here?" I felt so confused. "How are you here?"

"It's nice to see you haven't lost your manners." He reached out and pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm here because you asked for help."

"I did?" For a second I debated slapping my own face because I had to be going crazy. I needed to wake up.

"Yeah, this afternoon in the Chapel." Mark stood up and walked over to the dresser, looking at the pictures of Sofia. "She's a beautiful little girl, Cal."

I didn't really listen to what he was saying, my mind was still trying to come to terms with everything that was going on. "Are you saying God sent you?" I pushed the bed covers off, climbed out of bed and made my way over to him. Not wanting Penny to wake up and hear me talking to myself.

"I'm saying, you asked for help this afternoon and I'm here to give it to you." He picked up a picture of Sofia and Zola taken a few months ago at Zola's birthday party and smiled as he finger traced the face of our smiling daughter.

"Ok, if you are really here to help me, what should I do?" I asked as he put the picture down. "Do I go to New York or stay here?"

Mark chuckled as he turned to face me. "Don't you mean who do I choose? We both know this has nothing to do with New York or Seattle."

Ok now what was he talking about? "What do you mean? New York and Seattle are the only things I have to choose between." I reminded him.

"If Red wasn't in the picture and a job in New York came up would you seriously consider moving?" He asked.

"No." I answered immediately. New York wouldn't have been an option if it wasn't for Penny. I wasn't sure what that had to do with anything though. If New York wasn't an option then I wouldn't be in the state I'm in now.

"So the choice isn't New York or Seattle. It's Red or Blondie." Mark looked pleased with himself while I was getting more and more confused.

Man he was deluded. I thought he was here to help me, not make my decision even harder. "Arizona?" I asked. "She isn't even an option."

Mark laughed to himself. "You just keep telling yourself that. One day you might actually believe it."

"Ok, so if the choice is really between Penny and Arizona, who do I choose?" I asked just to appease him.

"Oh... if only it was that easy." He grinned. "I'm not here to make the choice for you, just to help you make the choice best."

"How?" I was curious, even though I really was sure I was going crazy and totally having this conversation with myself.

"Do you remember the movie, A Christmas Carol?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at his question. "You made me watch that film every year, Mark." I reminded him. "Of course I remember it."

"Well just think of me as your ghost of Christmas past, present and future." He pulled a face. "Except it's not just christmas." He held his hand out to me, moving it back to his side when I didn't take it.

"I don't understand." I admitted.

"I'm going to take you to 5 different points in your life. 5 points in your possible relationship with Red and 5 points in your possible relationship with Arizona. At the end of it, you will choose the future you want." He moved his hand out again. "Take my hand and close your eyes."

I took his hand. "I'm going crazy, you realise this right?" Oh well, if I was going to go crazy, I might as well enjoy it so I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt the atmosphere around me change. I was no longer standing in my bedroom. I was in a club I recognised. This was a lesbian bar I had been to a few times. It was a place Penny enjoyed coming to. I enjoyed it now and again but overall it wasn't really my scene anymore, I was getting too old for all this loud music and constant dancing. I preferred a night out at Joe's.

I turned to look at Mark who was gazing at all the women around us. "What are we doing here?"

He didn't say anything just pointed over to the bar. "Look."

I followed his finger and saw - me. I was sitting at the bar, drinking on my own. Mark, still holding my hand, pulled me closer to the other me. We both stood and watched as Penny walked up to the bar and I realised this is the night we met.

-GA-

_"Hi." Penny said, as she placed her glass on the bar and held her hand up to get the bartenders attention._

_"Hey." Callie replied, not really taking any notice of the person speaking to her. She'd had a bad day at work. Made worse when she'd overheard some resident talking about Arizona and how she planned to seduce her because she'd heard Arizona was great in bed. Even though they were divorced, Callie didn't want to hear about Arizona moving on. She hadn't heard anything before about Arizona dating so it had been the first time in nearly 2 years that Callie had felt jealous. That was when she realised she still had feelings for her ex-wife. So she decided to come to the club and drink. She couldn't go to Joe's because she'd probably bump into people who wanted to talk and she didn't want to talk. She just wanted to get drunk._

_"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be sitting at a bar on her own." Penny grinned, pulling up the bar stool next to Callie and sitting down. "It's a corny line, I know. It's true though."_

_"Thanks for the compliment." Callie smiled. Being told she was pretty was nothing new to her but it felt like it had been years since she actually believed it._

_"You're welcome." Penny held her hand out. "I'm Penny."_

_Callie took the offered hand. "Callie."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Callie." She looked at the empty glass sitting in front of the brunette. "Can I buy you a drink?"_

_Callie debated with herself for a minute. She wasn't really in the mood for company but in the end she decided if someone could take her mind off Arizona for a few hours, she couldn't turn them down. "Sure."_

_"Same again please." She motioned to the two empty glasses as the bartender walked over. "So why is a pretty lady like you sitting at the bar on her own?"_

_"It's a long story." Callie told her. "And I'd need to be much drunker than I am now."_

_"I've got plenty of time." Penny grinned._

-GA-

I looked at Mark. "I don't understand why we're here." I admitted. "How is this supposed to help me decide anything?"

"You are always so impatient." Mark chuckled. "This is just to remind you how you felt when you met Red. You know, this is your christmas past moment."

"This doesn't really remind me of anything." I admitted, honestly. "Penny was a slow burn. I enjoyed her company but I wasn't really that attracted to her when we met." In fact the morning after we met I couldn't even remember her name. It was only after we saw each other again at the club a week later that I remembered who she was. Then we started talking properly. We talked about work and we realised we had quite a bit in common. That's when we started becoming friends. It took weeks before Penny worked up the nerve to kiss me. I think that was what made the relationship more interesting for me. It was the exact opposite to the way my relationship with Arizona started. I'd seen how fast and intense ended, now I wanted to see how slow and steady was.

"Sometimes slow burn is best." Mark said. "Look at me and Lexie. It took a while for us to get there but she was the best thing that ever happened to me, next to Sofia."

"I'm glad you had the chance to be a father, Mark." I said as we continued to watch the other me - Callie 2 - and Penny get to know each other. "You are a great father."

Mark wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I'd forgotten how safe I always felt in his arms. It always felt like one of the safest place in the world to me. "You and Blondie are great Moms too, Cal."

"You were lucky you didn't have to live without Lexie." I admitted. "When me and Arizona split up it was really hard to get out of bed in the morning, and she was still alive."

"Those few days I was out of the coma were probably some of the hardest days of my life." Mark admitted. "In the end I was happy to go. The only regret I had was having to say goodbye to you and Sofia."

"I miss you." I whispered as I leaned my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I'm always here, Callie." Mark assured me. "Even if you can't see me. I'm never far away."

"So you've watched me make a complete mess of my life." He had always been my biggest supporter but I could only imagine how disappointed he was with the way things had gone over the last couple of years. "Especially my relationship with Arizona."

"You know that wasn't all your fault. You both have to take responsibility for that. Am I happy with the way things went? Of course not, but you splitting up might not be a bad thing." Mark said, as he removed his arm. "Now take my hand, we have somewhere else to be."

I glanced over to Penny and Callie 2 before I took his hand and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was surprised how quickly we seemed to move from the past to the future. One second we were at the club, then we were in some sort of ballroom. It didn't look familiar to me and I couldn't see a hotel name anywhere. "Where are we?"

"This is an Award ceremony." Mark said as he turned me around by my shoulders and I noticed the large picture wall with a photo of me and four other doctors. The hotel seemed to be hosting a formal event and everyone seemed to be wearing suits and dresses. Some of them looked at the picture wall and chatted about the doctors that were photographed.

"When are we?" I asked before walking over to the wall. Underneath all of the pictures were plaques that gave you information about the doctor shown above.

**Doctor Calliope Torres**

**New York.**

**Created artificial cartilage before going on to improve the lives of thousands of amputees with her work in robotic science.**

**Awarded for her work in Orthopedic surgery.**

"The year is 2021." Mark answered looking at the other pictures.

"Penny and I are still together?" I asked although that was obvious. We wouldn't have been here if we weren't.

"If you choose Penny, yes you will still be together in 5 years." Mark admitted.

At least that made me happy. It was good to know I'd be happy if I chose Penny. That's one thing that had been stressing me out. What if I chose Penny and uprooted Sofia only to find out the relationship was doomed to fail.

Mark turned me again, this time towards the entrance and I watched as Callie 2 and Penny walked in. "We make a good-looking couple."

"Yeah you do." Mark agreed and we moved towards the couple. Callie 2 was wearing a strap less black dress that seemed to accentuate all my curves. It's good to know that even in my 40's I was still proud of my body. Penny looked lovely in a green dress which stops just above her knees.

-GA-

_"Penny, you look wonderful. Stop worrying." Callie reached out and placed a hand on her girlfriends shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement._

_"This is a big night for you." Penny said as she reached up to fiddle with her hair. "I don't want to embarrass you."_

_"You could never embarrass me." Callie assured her as she moved her hand down the red-head's arm and grabbed her hand._

_"Dr. Torres, Dr. Blake." A voice called behind them causing them both to turn around to greet the speaker. Callie smiled as she recognised the shorter woman, who was wearing a bright red dress. It had been a while since she'd seen her old friend._

_"Bailey?"Callie immediately reached out to hug the other woman. "What are you doing here?"_

_Penny shuffled from foot to foot feeling a little uncomfortable around her former boss. "Callie, I'm going to get us drinks." She leaned over and kissed Callie on the cheek. "It was nice to see you again, Dr. Bailey."_

_Both Bailey and Callie watched as the younger doctor left. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten her off." Bailey chuckled, although she didn't sound sorry at all. Penny and Bailey hadn't seen eye to eye for a few weeks before the move to New York and in the end Bailey was actually glad to see the red-head go._

_"She still feels uncomfortable around a lot of people from Seattle." Callie admitted. "She also remembers you weren't too happy with us when we left."_

_Bailey tried not to smirk but she failed. "I will never understand how you could give up the position you were in, to take a job hundreds of miles from your friends." Bailey admitted. "A job working for someone who was less of a surgeon than you ever were. All to follow someone you'd only known for a few months."_

_Callie remembered the lecture Bailey had given her when she'd handed in her notice. The Chief was furious with her and while Callie understood what she was giving up, she didn't need reminding about it. "I don't regret it, Bailey." Callie admitted, although if she was being honest, there were times when she did. "It was hard at first but the job gave me more time to spend with Sofia and more time to work on my research. I wouldn't be here tonight with that."_

_"I'm not saying you should regret it." Bailey assured her. "Professionally, you've done very well for yourself."_

_"Are you saying personally, I haven't?" Callie asked. She knew that her personal life hadn't turned out exactly as she'd hoped but she was happy._

_"I can't answer that for you, Callie." Bailey said. "I've been seeing Sofia around the hospital the last few weeks, visiting Zola. She seems happy to be spending time with Arizona."_

_Callie smiled as she thought of her daughter. "Yeah she loves being back in Seattle. She misses Zola and her other friends sometimes. How is Arizona doing?"_

_Bailey raised her eyebrow. "You would know how she was doing if you actually spoke to her." Bailey chided her. "I'm sure when she told you to take Sofia and be happy, she didn't think that would mean you'd never speak to here again."_

_"I've spoken to her a few times since I left Seattle. I've even see her at some of Sofia's school events." Callie said. It had surprised her at the beginning, how hard it was to not pick up the phone and call Arizona when something good or bad happened to her. It was something she had always been able to do. She had to stop herself though, she wanted to move on. Arizona wasn't her person anymore. She couldn't be. "I needed to move on, Bailey. This was the only way I knew how."_

_"She's doing well, although_ _I don't actually see her that much now_ _." Was all Bailey said as they both spotted Penny making her way back to them. "I have to find my seat. Congratulations Callie."_

_"Here we go." Penny passed her a glass of champagne when she came to a stop next to her._

_"Thanks." Callie said, taking a sip. "Shall we find our seat?"_

_"Absolutely." Penny took her hand and moved towards the table they had been assigned. There were a couple of people they both recognised from work there and some they didn't. "I love you, Callie."_

_"Love you, too." Callie smiled as she followed her girlfriend. "You didn't have to get me champagne. I would have been ok with whatever you were having."_

_Penny chuckled. "I know but just because I can't drink doesn't mean you shouldn't. Especially on a massive night like tonight."_

_"Well this will be my last drink until the baby is born." Callie lowered her hand to Penny's stomach. A slight bump the only sign of her pregnancy._

-GA-

"Bailey hasn't changed." Mark grinned as he watched Callie 2 and Penny walk to their table.

"I take my leaving didn't go down to well then." I said as I turned to look at Mark.

"Not with some people." Mark admitted. "Arizona, Bailey even Sofia at first. Sofia accepted it in the end though. Arizona found it hard because even though you told her she could see Sofia whenever she wanted, she still hasn't got over her fear of planes and it triggers her nightmares and flashbacks so she can't get on a plane as often as she would like."

Arizona's fear of planes was something I had completely forgotten about. I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for her to get on a plane. Meredith and Christina have no problems with planes and I just assumed it was something Arizona would get over. It wasn't really something we had spoken about since the divorce.

"Am I happy here? I mean I must be if we're having a baby together, right?" I asked Mark finally. What Bailey said about me being professionally happy definitely seems true. Winning awards like this is something I've always wanted. To be recognised as the badass ortho surgeon I am. That was a dream come true. And we're having a baby. I hadn't really thought of having more kids for a long time.

He points in the direction of Penny and Callie 2. "Do you look happy?"

I look back at the couple laughing at the table. "I do."

"There we go then." He replied. "Come on, time to go."

Without any hesitation I take his hand, close my eyes and wonder where I will end up next.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I opened my eyes next I was standing in an apartment I didn't recognise. It felt almost clinical. It didn't feel like a home at all, although it was definitely lived in. There were a few pictures scattered around the room but nothing that shouted that this was a loved family home. I was about ask Mark where we were when the front door opened and in walked Callie 2 followed by Penny.

-GA-

_"What do you expect me to do, Penny?" Callie asked as Penny slammed the door behind her. The day had sucked for Callie. She'd lost a patient, she'd missed her nightly phone call with Sofia who was spending time in Seattle with Arizona and Penny was angry about things at work that Callie had no control over. "Do you want me to quit? Would that make things easier for you?"_

_"In all honesty, yes Callie, it would." Penny admitted. She loved Callie more than anything but sometimes being her girlfriend sucked. "I'm sick of the stick I'm getting because I'm your girlfriend. No-one gives me credit for anything. Everyone says I'm only doing well because you're such a big name at the hospital." She walked over and sat down on the sofa, dropping her head into her hands and taking a deep breath before looking back up at Callie. "You know I would never ask you to quit."_

_Callie moved to sit next to her. It hurt her to know that Penny thought she was making her life harder when she'd done everything to try to make life easier for the younger woman since they'd moved to New York. "What can I do to help?"_

_"There really isn't much you can do." Penny admitted. She knew it wasn't Callie's fault that people thought she was hanging on the coattails of the Ortho surgeon but sometimes she did resent her for it. There were times when Penny wished Callie had taken a job at a different hospital,_ _so it wouldn't have been an issue. "It would be nice if you spent a bit more time at home though. At least then even if work sucks, our home life doesn't."_

_"It's only these last few weeks while Sofia is with Arizona that I've been working longer hours." Callie reminded her. Callie had developed a good routine over the last few years. One that seemed to work for all of them. She concentrated on surgery while Sofia was in New York so she was able to spend more time with her daughter, who was growing up so quickly. When Sofia was in Seattle, Callie concentrated on her research projects, working longer hours and sometimes spending days at the hospital before coming home. "When Sofia is here, it's you who's never home."_

_"You're bringing this up now?" Penny growled. This was becoming a constant argument as well. "How many more times do I have to tell you, I love having Sofia here."_

_"Well maybe if you spent a bit more time at home when she was here I would believe that." Callie answered, trying to keep her voice down. "I feel like I'm raising her on my own."_

_"Newsflash Callie, you are raising her on your own." Penny stood up and walked across the room. "I'm not her mother, I'm not a co-parent. I'm just her mother's girlfriend."_

_"We've been together for over 3 years, Penny. We've been living together for 2. You are more than just her mother's girlfriend." Callie couldn't believe her girlfriend still felt that way._

_"I'm not though." Penny argued. "We aren't married. You don't want to get married so legally I will never be anything more than that."_

_"Why can't you understand I don't want to get married again?" Callie asked. "Both my marriages ended with me being cheated on. Marriage isn't good for me." They had both agreed at the beginning of their relationship that marriage wasn't an option for either of them. Callie couldn't bring herself to open that door again, not after the disasters both of her marriages turned into. Penny had admitted that she never wanted to get married. So many of her friends had been together for years but as soon as they got married their relationship fell apart._

_"I do understand that but you also have to understand and accept that while I love Sofia, I will never be anything to her." Penny told her._

_Callie stood up. "I'm not arguing about this anymore." She said as she turned and walked to the front door._

_"Where are you going?" Penny asked, as she watched Callie walk away._

_"Out." Callie opened the door and slammed it behind her as she left._

_"Damn it." Penny moved to sit back down and threw her head back against the couch._

_-GA-_

"Well that was pleasant." Mark chuckled and they looked on as Penny started to cry.

"Is Sofia really that big of an issue?" I asked as I thought back over the last few weeks since Penny had met Sofia. They had been getting along fine. I couldn't believe that Penny really had a problem. Although spending time with a child _was_ much different from living with one full-time. Sofia liked Penny but at the moment she didn't really realise that Penny was more than a friend of mine. I worried how she would react when she found out that Penny was essentially taking Arizona's place in my life. A few times over the last couple of weeks Sofia had mentioned that she hoped her mother's would get back together. I didn't have the heart to tell her that wasn't going to happen.

"Not normally." Mark said. "It's just been a rough few weeks for both of you. You've both had a lot going on. Penny is having a hard time at work and you've been working a lot on research, which has been keeping you at work a lot longer."

"Good." I said relieved at that. Penny knew my situation when we got involved. I made it clear from the start that Sofia and I were a package. If she couldn't accept that then there was no point in us being together. "If Sofia was an issue then it wouldn't be worth showing me anymore. I will never put Sofia in that situation."

"Trust me." Mark said. "You won't have too." Holding out his hand. "Let's head off then, before you try to comfort Red."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When opened my eyes this time, I didn't recognise where I was but I knew it was a school. Looking around I could see posters, artwork and written essays hanging on the wall including a poster for A Christmas Carol - the school's christmas play. There were people walking or standing around chatting before making their way into what looked like the main hall.

"Where are we?" I asked Mark, as more people walked into the lobby.

"We are at Sofia's christmas play." Mark told me. "It's 2020 and she's playing the ghost of Christmas past. She's quite good too."

"Of course she is." I agreed. Sofia would be good at whatever she put her mind too. That was one thing I was sure of. I felt myself gasp when I noticed an older Sofia enter the lobby from somewhere else in the school. "She's so grown up."

"Yeah she is." Mark agreed. "And still the best looking brunette I've ever seen." She's already in costume. Wearing a white dress that looks like it's been made out of a bed sheet. Her hair is up in a bun and she's wearing a pair of thick black librarian glasses. She looked so cute.

-GA-

_Sofia had been standing around waiting and she grinned when she spotted Callie and Penny enter the school. "Mama." She walked over and gave Callie a hug._

_"Hey sweetheart." Callie returned the hug. Her little girl was growing up so quick. It was obvious she was getting her height from Mark. She was almost up to Callie's shoulder already. It wouldn't be long before she was as tall as her mother. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back stage?"_

_"I wanted to see Mom." Sofia admitted. "Have you seen her yet?"_

_Callie felt a familiar twinge when she thought of her ex-wife. They hadn't seen each other for over 2 years. Whenever Arizona came to New York to see Sofia, she never came to the door of the house. She just stayed in the car. Whenever Sofia went to stay in Seattle, Arizona would wait outside the airport and Callie would just drop Sofia off, watching as her daughter walked into the airport with her other mother before driving off. It was the same on the return trip._

_She had no idea what was going on with Arizona, especially now that the other surgeon had quit her job at Grey-Sloan to start her own practice with a few other doctors. She still kept in touch with Bailey, Richard and Alex outside of work but only had minimal contact with everyone else. So whenever Callie spoke to Meredith, Owen or even Jo, there was nothing they could tell her other than Arizona seemed to be doing well for herself. The Seattle Women's Clinic she had started was doing well. She'd sold her shares in the hospital so they didn't even see her at board meetings anymore. Although occasionally they saw her around the hospital when Alex brought her in for a consult._

_"Mama?" Sofia's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Have you seen her?"_

_"No honey, I haven't." Callie admitted. "Are you sure she's coming?"_

_"She promised she'd be here." Sofia said looking around again._

_"Then she will be here." Callie answered. One thing Callie could say about Arizona was she never broke a promise to Sofia. If she promised she would be here, then she would be._

_"Mom." Sofia shouted and immediately took off towards her other mother who had just walked through the door. Arizona was wearing black dress pants, a white flowered blouse and a black jacket. She had her hair in the curls that Callie used to love running her fingers through._

_Callie looked on as Arizona took Sofia into her arms and Sofia's arms reached around her mother._

_"Hey, honey." Arizona held on tight. "I missed you, so much."_

_"I missed you, too." Sofia relaxed her hold before looking at the woman stood next to her Arizona. "Hi, Megan."_

_"Hello, Sofia." The brunette smiled as Sofia moved to hug her._

_"I'm glad you came." Sofia told her. Megan and Arizona had been together for just over a year and Sofia really liked the other woman. She made her Mom smile again and she treated both Mom and daughter well._

_"Thank you for inviting me." Megan smiled letting go of the smaller brunette and stepping back towards Arizona._

_That was when Arizona noticed Callie and Penny standing slightly away from them. "Callie." Even after all these years there was still an edge to Arizona's voice as she greeted her ex-wife. She had never forgiven Callie for taking Sofia away from her. She had thought she was doing the right thing by letting Callie go to New York for the year. She couldn't stand to see Callie so sad and if going with Penny was what it took to make her happy again, then Arizona was willing to do that. The first year had been hard even with the light at the end of the tunnel, it was only a year and then they would be back. Arizona's world had fallen apart when Callie had informed her that they weren't coming back after the year was up._

_"Arizona." Callie greeted her, awkwardly. "Thank you for coming."_

_"I wouldn't miss it." Arizona wrapped her arm around Sofia's shoulder and pulled her into her side. "Callie, Dr. Blake. This is Megan, my girlfriend. Megan this is Sofia's other mother Callie and her girlfriend, Dr. Blake."_

_Megan held her hand out to Callie with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you." Megan said. "Sofia's told me a lot about you."_

_Callie returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you too." Although Callie had heard nothing about Megan, she didn't even know Arizona was seeing anyone. She managed to get a good look at her as they shook hands and Callie had to admit Megan was good-looking. Dark brown hair down to below the shoulders. The green dress she was wearing brought out the green in her eyes._

_Once Callie released her hand, Megan held her hand to the redhead stood next to her. "Dr. Blake."_

_"Penny, please." Penny shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." It hadn't escaped the red-head's notice that Sofia seemed more comfortable with Megan than she did with her and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She lived with the young brunette and she'd known her longer. Was Sofia that uncomfortable with her?_

_"Can we all go out to eat after the show?" Sofia asked, as she looked up her Mom._

_"That's up to your Mama." Arizona answered and both mother and daughter looked at Callie._

_"That sounds like a good idea." Even though going out for something to eat with Arizona and Megan was the last thing she wanted to do, she couldn't say no to Sofia._

_"Great!" Sofia smiled. "I have to go back now." She turned and hugged Arizona once again. "I'm really happy you're here."_

_They all chuckled as Sofia ran off towards the backstage area. "We should find our seats." Arizona took Megan's hand and started to make her way into the hall and away from Callie._

_"Arizona." Callie's voice stopped her. "Can I speak to you for a minute. Privately?"_

_"Uh... sure." Arizona took one of the tickets in her hand and gave it to Megan. "You go ahead. I'll find you in a minute."_

_"Ok." Megan kissed Arizona on the cheek before leaving, followed by Penny._

_When they were alone Arizona looked at Callie. "What's up?"_

_"I didn't realise you were seeing anyone." Callie said, fidgeting with her fingers. She hated feeling uncomfortable but Arizona always made her feel that way. She never really knew how to speak to her ex, that was why she usually avoided her._

_"It's not really any of your concern." Arizona reminded her. "It hasn't been for a long time."_

_"It is my concern when it involves someone I don't know hanging around with my daughter." Callie said. "At least I asked your opinion before I introduced Penny to Sofia."_

_"Yeah that was big of you." Arizona said sarcastically. "My opinion never really mattered to you anyway."_

_"That's not true." Callie argued. "Your opinion regarding Sofia always mattered."_

_"Sure it did. That's why Sofia is living in New York, when that was the last thing I really wanted." Arizona pointed out._

_"You got me the tickets. You told me to take Sofia."_

_"Because it was what you wanted." Arizona reminded her. "I loved you enough to let you have your happiness. Now let me have mine."_

_Arizona turned to leave but Callie grabbed her arm. "You should have talked to me about introducing Sofia to Megan."_

_Arizona removed her arm from Callie's grip. "The difference with my situation, Callie, is that Sofia knew Megan for over a year before we got together. Megan works at the Clinic and her son is good friends with Sofia. So for Sofia nothing really changed when Megan started spending more time with us."_

_Callie was surprised again. She didn't think Arizona would have another relationship with someone who had kids. "She has a son?"_

_"Yes she does." Arizona answered. "Now you should really go and find your girlfriend before the show starts."_

_Then she was gone. Leaving Callie wondering when exactly things had changed so much and when she lost touch with some important things going on in her daughter's life. Bringing herself out of her thoughts she quickly made her way into the hall where the Usher showed her to her row and she took her seat next to Penny. "Everything ok?"_

_Callie nodded her head and took Penny's hand. "It's fine." She answered. "Thank you for coming tonight."_

_Penny leaned over and kissed Callie on the cheek. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Did it just get colder in here?" Mark asked as we watched the two women separate and followed them in to the main hall. The play was just starting.

"I can't believe after everything we went through and all we did to try to get our friendship back, this is how we end up." I admitted sadly. In my time now even though we are arguing over New York, I would still classify us as friends.

"A lot of things happened to get you here." Mark said. "Things weren't pretty before you left. It involved a custody battle, friends picking sides. It got nasty."

"A custody battle?" I asked.

"Yeah. Arizona took you to court to stop you taking Sofia." Mark explained sadly.

"Well obviously I won." I would never have gone to New York without Sofia.

"Actually no, you didn't." Mark answered. "Arizona won but in the end she gave in and let you take Sofia to New York with you. Even though it wasn't want she wanted but it was only supposed to be for a year so she thought she'd be ok."

I can't believe we both let it get that far. We'd always been so good at co-parenting. Why had it all gone as bad as it had? Why did I apparently break off all verbal contact with Arizona when she had given me everything I wanted? None of it really made sense to me. "So what changed? Why didn't we come back?" I asked.

"You were happy. You had a job that was working out for you. Fewer hours, more money and more time for research. Penny was offered a good permanent job. Sofia liked her school." Mark answered. "Penny wouldn't have had a job if you moved back to Seattle."

"I take it that didn't go down too well with Arizona?" I can imagine it didn't. I know how I would feel.

"No it didn't." Mark confirmed. "She was devastated. She quit her job, took two months off before selling her shares in the hospital and starting The Seattle Women's Clinic. It's one of the only clinics like it in the country."

"She seems to be doing well for herself." I mumbled. I was glad Arizona had moved on and was doing well for herself but part of me was sad that our friendship seemed to be the casualty.

"She is." Mark admitted. "She's one of the most sort after Fetal surgeons in the country and she has quite a bit of money. So between the both of you, Sofia will never want for anything."

"That's good." I hoped she wasn't too spoilt. Something Arizona and I had agreed on when we were together was we never wanted Sofia to think money could solve everything. "I can't believe she quit her job though."

Mark nodded his head in agreement. "Like I said, a lot of things happened before and after you left for New York. Arizona didn't trust most of the people at the hospital anymore, especially after people she thought were good friends refused to support her when she went for custody. Then finding out people knew before she did that you weren't planning on coming back was the final straw. She avoids Grey and Hunt. She refuses to speak to April and it took her a while to speak to Alex but she had to in the end because she still works with him quite a bit."

"So she not only lost Sofia, she lost her whole support network." I realised sadly, wondering what could have possibly happened to turn Arizona against April. They are best friends and I couldn't believe that April would refuse to support her in a custody battle. Even if they hadn't made up after Arizona telling Jackson about the pregnancy.

"She did but in a way it was a good thing. She wouldn't be where she is now if she hadn't." Mark told her. "Now come on, chin up. We've got one more place to visit tonight."

"Where are we off to now?" I asked, holding my hand for Mark to take.

"We are actually going to see Arizona's future. If this is the one you choose."

"Great." I muttered sarcastically.

I opened my eyes and recognise the Grey-Sloan pediatric ward immediately. My thoughts go straight to Sofia.

"Sofia is fine." Mark must have read my mind. "She's safe and sound with you in New York."

So I was confused. "Why are we here then?"

"So far we've seen what happens for you, if you choose Penny. Now we see the consequences for Arizona." Mark explained and I noticed Arizona limping towards an on-call room.

-GA-

_"Hey Robbins." Alex walked over to her. "You coming to Deluca's leaving party tonight?"_

_"I'm not sure yet." Arizona admitted. "I've been on my feet all day and my leg is killing me."_

_"Well you've got an hour before your next surgery so try to get some rest." Alex pushed the on-call room door open and held it as Arizona walked in._

_"Thanks, Alex." Arizona moved over to the bed and sat down. "Page me if I'm needed."_

_"Will do." Alex smiled then turned and left. Alex, along with Richard, had been a godsend to her over the last few months. He'd made sure she got out of the house at least once a week. He'd made sure she went home at least three times a week when she would have been happy sleeping in an on-call room. She could hardly stand being in the house on her own. She still missed Sofia too much. Being in the hospital, surrounded by other people's children seemed to help. It certainly made the time go quicker. Anything that made the time until she saw Sofia go quicker was great for her._

_Arizona debated taking her leg off for a while but decided taking it off for an hour was probably worse than leaving it on. She had just stretched out on the bed when her phone started ringing. "Urgh." She grumbled before she looked at the display but her breath caught in her throat when Callie's name popped up. Sofia would be in school so she couldn't be calling. "Callie?"_

_"Hey." Callie answered, sounding a little unsure. Which Arizona knew was understandable. They hadn't spoken to each other since Callie had left Seattle. Any communicating was done by text, email or through Sofia._

_"What's wrong? Has something happened to Sofia?" Arizona sat back up panicked, there was no other reason for Callie to be calling._

_"No, no. Sofia's fine." Callie assured her and listened as Arizona let out a sigh of relief. "I'm ringing because I needed to talk to you about something. I wanted you to hear it from me."_

_"Hear what?" Arizona asked, suddenly glad she was sitting down._

_"When Penny's year is up." Callie started, uncertainly. "We won't be coming back to Seattle."_

_Arizona was sure she felt her heart stop. She had expected Callie to say her and Penny were getting or they were having another baby. Not this. "What do you mean?"_

_"Penny has been offered a great job here. My job here is better than I expected and Sofia is finally getting settled. We're staying here."_

_Arizona's throat closed and she couldn't get any words out. '_ Arizona.' _She heard Callie say after a minute of silence. "That isn't what we agreed, Callie."_

_"I know it's not what we agreed, Arizona but it's what's best." Callie said._

_"Best for who? You?" Arizona growled as she stood up and started to pace. "What about what's best for Sofia? Or Me?"_

_"Sofia's in a great school. She's doing really well and she's happy. I don't want to disrupt her." Callie told her._

_"Oh but it's fine to rip here away from her family and friends when it suits you." Arizona argued._

_"Arizona I'm not going to argue with you." Callie said. "I only rang to let you know what was happening. I'm sorry."_

_"You know what, Callie." Arizona said. "You can go to hell." With that she hung up and threw her phone at the wall. As the shattered pieces fell to the fall, so did Arizona. Her sobs the only sound left coming from the room._

-GA-

I stood there and watched as my ex-wife fell apart on the floor and I felt my heart break along with hers.

"That was harsh." Mark said softly, almost like he didn't want to disturb Arizona. "It makes it even more obvious that you've changed a lot over the last couple of years."

"What do you mean?" I asked, although I'm not sure his remark needed an explanation.

"The Callie Torres I remember would never make a decision like that without at least discussing the possibility with Arizona beforehand." Mark informed her. "And she certainly would never have been so indifferent about devastating a woman she used to love."

Mark was right. I have changed a lot in the last few years. Obviously even more in the year from now. My heart seemed to harden against Arizona when we were apart. I don't really understand why. "You're right." I told him. "I see how much I've changed over the last few years and I'm not sure I like who I'm becoming. I know I'm being selfish and I really don't know why. It's like when Arizona and I split up I became harder. More angry I guess, especially towards her and I just started looking out for me. No matter what the cost."

"Well you know what they say about a thin line between love and hate. It doesn't have to be that way though." Mark replied. "You can go back to the way it was before. You have stop treating Arizona like she's nothing to Sofia. You might not mean to but by assuming you can take Sofia to New York without having a proper discussion with her and listening to her concerns, you are. If I was still alive would you be thinking about taking Sofia to New York then?" I didn't have to answer him because he already knew the answer. I wouldn't. I'm not sure what that said about me. Do I really think Mark is more of a parent than Arizona? Or is it just that I know Mark wouldn't stand for it. He'd put up a fight and I've become so used to Arizona giving in to me since the divorce that I just expected her to do that know. "If you go to New York, you have to work out the best possible solution for all three of you. Not just you."

I take in everything he said as I looked back at Arizona sadly. "Is this when she quits her job?" I've seen Arizona upset before but I've never seen her like this.

"It's not long after this." Mark confirms.

I watched as Arizona continued to cry and I just want to go over and comfort her but I know I can't. "Can we go please?" I asked. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Sure." Mark holds his hand out and I grab it tightly, holding it as tightly as I wish I was holding Arizona.

-GA-

When I open my eyes this time, I'm back in my own bedroom and Penny is still asleep in my bed. "What's going on now?"

"That's it for tonight." Mark said, as he pointed to the clock and I noticed it was only about 5 minutes after I heard the bang that woke me up. "You need to sleep."

"I thought you were showing me my future with Arizona too." I asked, confused.

Mark nodded. "I am. Tomorrow. Don't want to overload that brain of yours in one night."

"Seriously?" I couldn't believe it. "Am I even going to remember all this tomorrow?"

"You will think you had a wonderful dream starring yours truly but you wont remember what it was about. When I come back tomorrow night you'll remember it all."

"So I'll just think it was a figment of my imagination?" I asked.

"Yep, that's right." Mark answered leaning down to kiss me on the head. "Now sleep. I have to go."

Without another word he was gone.

"I'm going crazy." I mumbled as I walked back to bed and hoped I could go back to sleep. One messed up dream is all I could handle that night.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day in work went fairly calmly. Arizona had the day off work with Sofia so I didn't have to worry about bumping in her. Penny was busy doing other things so she was easy to avoid until we got home. The only thing wrong was that I couldn't shake the feeling I was forgetting something important.

It was strange really. I felt it had something to do with Mark but I didn't know what. It was almost like I expected him to pop up from around the corner wherever I was. I actually found myself checking an on-call room when I was sure I heard his voice. It seemed so real. Even though after all this time I shouldn't have been able to remember his voice.

I actually asked Meredith if she experienced anything like that with Lexie. At first she looked at me like I was crazy but after looking around to see if anyone was nearby she admitted at first she did and that she dreamed a lot about her mother after she died. She just put it down to grief.

It had been 4 years since Mark died though so it couldn't be grief with me. Maybe it was stress. Maybe it was me needing Mark right now. I felt like he was the only person I could really talk to about this. He knew me better than anyone and if anyone could help me make this decision it was him.

When it was time to go to bed that night, I sent Penny up a head of me. Even after she made it clear she didn't really want to go to sleep just yet. I told her I had some notes to go over for a surgery coming up the following day. It was a lie. I just wasn't in the mood for sex. Which was another sign that something was up. When wasn't I in the mood for sex? I ended up falling asleep on the couch in my clothes.

-GA-

"Hello, Sunshine... " A voice in my ear startled me awake.

"Go away." I was comfy and it felt like I'd only just gone to sleep.

"You know I can't do that." The voice chuckled as a hand pried one of my eyes open and the light quickly brought tears to me eyes. "Wake up."

That was when I recognised the voice and remembered everything from the night before. "Mark?"

"Yeah Torres, it's me." I opened my eyes and once again saw my best friend. He was kneeling on the floor next to me which a smile on his face. "Told you I'd be back."

"I thought I was going crazy last night." I admitted.

"No. Not crazy." He pushed me legs back and sat on the couch with me. "You ready for tonight's adventure?"

"It's Arizona's future tonight right?" I asked to make sure I had remembered everything correctly.

"It is." Mark confirmed. "The Good, Bad and maybe ugly."

I kicked him gently in the back to get him to move before sitting up myself. "I hope it's nothing like the last visit yesterday." Now I could remember what happened my mind went to Arizona and the sad I was about the devastation she obviously felt after our phone call in the future. I didn't think I could handle something like that again.

"It isn't." Mark admitted. "Now lets not waste time."

He held his hand out and I took it. I closed my eyes and waited.

I recognised Joe's immediately. I think I must have spent a third of my adult life in this place. Some of my best and worse memories happened here.

I looked around and saw Arizona sitting at one end of the bar and I was sitting next to Lexie, who was talking about something. I watched as Callie 2 stood and walked to the bathroom and I see Arizona's eyes watch her as she leaves before quickly standing and following.

-GA-

_"Hey" Arizona said as she walked into the bathroom._

_"Hey." Callie answers, as she leaned over the sink trying to fix her make-up. Not looking from the mirror._

_"Ortho right?" Arizona asked, even though she already knew. She'd asked around about the hot Ortho surgeon not long after she'd first noticed her._

_"Yeah, right. Hi." Callie confirmed, wishing the woman would stop talking and leave her alone. She was a mess and the last thing she wanted was to have a conversation with someone she didn't know._

_Arizona introduced herself. "I'm Arizona Robbins. Peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital."_

_Callie chuckled to herself knowing she probably hadn't made a good impression on anyone over the last couple of weeks._

_Arizona could tell that Callie was upset. "Are you ok?"_

_"You know I'm fine. Fine.. " Callie turned to face the blonde and was actually a little shocked when she got a good look at her. The woman was stunning._

_"People talk. Where we work. They talk... a lot. So for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you that I know things about you. Because people talk." Arizona rambled, she didn't really understand why she couldn't seem to control her mouth. She was usually much cooler than that when talking to hot women._

_"Oh you mean..." Callie didn't need to finish her sentence. There was only one thing people at the hospital would be talking about at the moment. Erica. Arizona just nodded her head in confirmation. "Terrific."_

_"It is actually. The talk." Arizona assured her. "People really like you over there. They respect you and they're concerned and interested. They really like you. Some of them_ really _like you." She chuckled. "You just, you look upset and I thought you should know that the talk is good." She watched as Callie took a deep breath. "And when you're not upset. When you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you."_

_Callie laughed, not believing that at all. "You want to give me some names."_

_Arizona looked at her for a few seconds before she leaned forward and kissed her. When they finally broke apart, Arizona smiled. "I think you'll know."_

_And then she left. Leaving Callie dumbstruck but as the seconds past as Callie thought about the woman who just left, she smiled. Maybe there was hope for her after all._

-GA-

"Gotta give Blondie credit. She's bold." Mark laughed. "That's something I would do, although I wouldn't have walked away."

"I miss that Arizona." I admitted. "She changed so much after the plane crash." And she did. She closed herself off. She lost nearly all of her self-confidence. It took a lot of work to get her to smile and at the beginning it took a lot of work to stop her smiling. She snapped at people a lot more and if was definitely easier to anger her.

"All of you did." Mark agreed. "No-one came away from that crash unscathed. Meredith still has nightmares, Christine has flashbacks. The therapy has helped Arizona's PTSD a lot but she still struggles."

"PTSD?" I always knew a lot of what happened after the crash was down to PTSD but Arizona refused to accept it. I think that comes from being born into a military family. She saw PTSD as a weakness and she just couldn't accept that it was something she could suffer from.

"Yeah. Not long after you left, she started seeing a trauma specialist. He diagnosed the PTSD and has been helping since." Mark confirmed. "She speaks to me a lot."

I think that was when I realised I might not be dreaming after all. How could Mark know stuff like that? Stuff that I didn't know. "She talks to you?"

"Yeah and her brother. She usually talks to me about you and Sofia." He holds he hand out again, the signal it was time to leave.

"What does she talk to you about?" I asked as I took his hand.

"You know I can't tell you that." He said, as I close me eyes and I'm whisked away to the second of my possible futures.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes again I recognised the lobby of Grey Sloan Memorial straight away. There are a lot of people here in formal wear, a DJ in the corner and a stage set up at the bottom of the stairs. I quickly assumed it was a benefit of some kind.

"This place hasn't changed much." Mark said as he released my hand and walks into the crowd. "Although it looks like they're building a new wing. Love the new name too, it's great to see my name up there with Lexie's."

I turned to look at the poster near the entrance and it's a new map of the hospital, including a brand new wing. Looking lower down on the poster I noticed a description of the new wing and I'm pleasantly surprised to see that the new wing will house the Orthopedic department and the Maternal and Pediatric departments.

"What year is this?" I asked after I finished reading the description.

"2022." Mark answers. "Ohh.. Here you come."

I immediately spot Callie 2 and Arizona walking in and I had to admit Arizona looked stunning. She has always been one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I don't think that will ever change. That night she was wearing a blue dress that brought out the colour in her eyes and it also leaves very little to the imagination. It took months after the crash to get Arizona to feel comfortable in a dress and I'm so glad I managed to get her to that point. Arizona never wearing a dress again would have been a travesty.

Mark and I watch as Richard Webber and Catherine Avery walk over and greet the two surgeons. That was one friendship that took me completely by surprised. When I remember how Arizona was around Richard when he was the Chief I have to laugh. She would get so embarrassed about crying whenever she stood up to him although she did get over that eventually. I find myself wondering how they became the good friends they are now.

-GA-

_"Callie, Arizona." Richard hugged both women before looking around the room. "It's a great turn out so far." Although Richard had retired as a surgeon the year before he still spent a lot of time at the hospital when Catherine was out of town. He often taught students and helped out with research. It kept him busy and his mind active._

_"We can see that." Callie smiled as she wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist. There were a lot more people there than they had expected. "Hopefully plenty of people are donating."_

_"So far, so good." Catherine assured her. "I think we might surpass what we were expecting tonight."_

_"It certainly helps when all the sport stars Calliope has helped turn up." Arizona admitted, proudly._

_"I'm sure a few of the wealthy people you have helped are here too." Callie smiled. It was no secret that Orthopedics made the most money for most hospitals but with Arizona becoming a very respected and sort after Fetal surgeon, that part of the hospital had seen increasing profits too. It was also the main reason for the new wing._

_"Speaking of wealthy." Richard pointed to a group of people standing near the bar. "Addison was looking for you earlier."_

_"We'll go and see her soon." Callie said before taking Arizona's hand. "We should go and do a meet and greet. See if we can talk these people out of more money."_

_"Ok." Arizona smiled at Richard and Catherine, "We'll see you later." And she let herself be pulled away._

_"It's great to see them so happy again." Richard grinned as he watched them walk away. When he was Arizona's wingman and he would watch her go home with different women, he always hoped all roads would lead back to Callie. They were perfect for each other._

_"Yes it is." Catherine agreed. "I never really knew them before they split but everyone told me what they were like as a couple. It's great to finally see that. Now if only I could get my son to sort his love life out, we would both be happy."_

_"I still can't believe all of this is happening, Calliope." Arizona admitted as they walked away from the Webbers. "6 years ago, could you honestly see us being here, together, getting ready to open a brand new wing of the hospital. A wing dedicated to our specialities?"_

_"6 years ago I couldn't see us together at all." Callie squeezed Arizona's hand. She didn't like to remember the years between the divorce and them getting back together. Sometimes she had to ask herself how she ever thought she could be happy without Arizona in her life. "I'm so glad we finally got back here."_

_"Me too." Arizona agreed. "I love you, Calliope."_

_Leaning over to her, Callie placed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "I love you too."_

-GA-

"We seem to be doing well for ourselves." I admitted as I watched Callie 2 and Arizona mingle with the guests at the hospital.

"You are." Mark agrees. "You are the main surgeon for nearly all the professional sports teams in Seattle. You are becoming _the_ go to surgeon for most cartilage repairs, even with athletes from abroad. Arizona is one of the most recommended Fetal specialists in the country. In this future she managed to get around her fear of planes. If she needs to fly for work she uses the new hospital helicopter. It takes a little longer but it gets her there."

"I was so mad at her when she said she wanted to do the Fetal fellowship. I thought it was her way of getting away from her family." I admitted. I remember the arguments we had about the fellowship. Arizona swore to me that she still wanted to have more kids and that the fellowship wasn't going to change that. I never believed her. "But she has been there for Sofia just as much since the divorce."

"It was never about getting away from you, Cal." Mark told me. "It was about her feeling like she needed to prove that she deserved you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I never made her feel like she didn't deserve me. In fact she made me feel like she didn't want me.

"After the crash, Arizona lost her sense of self-worth. She was constantly worried that you didn't really want her anymore and that you stayed with her out of pity." Mark told her. "She heard people around the hospital saying that she didn't deserve you and that you would be better off with someone else. Someone who could give you everything you wanted. Then there was the whole cheating thing, which pushed her even lower. She didn't think she deserved you, even if you did still want her. That fellowship was her way of giving you something to be proud of her for."

"And then I left her." I said, sadly. I should have realised there was more going on with Arizona. So many things happened, with the plane crash, her leg, the miscarriage and the cheating, that I just gave up trying to see what was going on. She wasn't the woman I married and that was all I saw. It got to the point where I didn't even care why.

"Yeah, you did." Mark agreed. "The fellowship gave her something to focus on though so in some ways I think it saved her."

"She looks so happy." It brought a smile to my face as I watched the two women talk and joke with Addison and some of the other doctors from the hospital. "We both do."

"You are happy." Mark confirmed before he held out his hand. "Come on, time to go."

As I reached for his hand, I realised this was the first visit I didn't want to leave.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next time I open my eyes I'm in a house I can immediately tell was the house Arizona bought after the divorce, even though I've never been to the house. Drop off's with Sofia usually happen at work or after school so I never really had much reason to come here. I look around the room and smile at the pictures spread out. Pictures of the two of us together. Some with Sofia, some without. Some I recognised, some I didn't. The thing they all have in common; we all look happy. The whole room feels like a home.

That's when I realised how far my relationship with Arizona had fallen. Before I met Penny we had managed to become friends. We did the drop off's at home if we weren't in work and even though we didn't go out of our way to spend time alone together we had decent conversations when we were at Joe's or at. Now things are so different. When we talk it's usually about Sofia and if I move to New York even that will change.

Before I had a chance to asked Mark anything, the front door opens and Sofia runs in, followed by Arizona and Callie 2.

-GA-

_"Can I play in my room until food is ready please?" Sofia asked as she took off her shoes and handing her coat to Arizona for her to hang up._

_"Sure, honey." Callie answered, then chuckled as Sofia ran up the stairs. "Walk please, Sofia."_

_"You'd think after the day she's had she'd have a little less energy." Arizona smiled as she heard Sofia's footsteps slow down and a mumbled_ 'Sorry, Mama' _echoed down the stairs._

_"You'd think." Callie agreed walking over to the flashing answer machine and hitting play. Her whole body froze when she heard the message._

'This is a message for Arizona Robbins. I'm calling on behalf of Dr. Lauren Boswell. She gave me your number and instructed me to contact you. This isn't a matter I can discuss over the phone but if you could contact me, that would be great. My number is... '

_Callie didn't bother listening to the rest of the message and as she turned towards Arizona, she felt like throwing the answer machine at the wall. "What the hell is that, Arizona?"_

_"I have no idea." Arizona looked just as confused. "I haven't spoken to her since before she left the hospital the last time."_

_"Really?" Callie asked, unbelieving. "It didn't sound like that in that message."_

_"I promise you Calliope, I haven't spoken to her." Arizona repeated. Lauren had tried to contact her a few times after she'd left but Arizona had rejected all her calls. "Do you seriously think that after we finally get back together, I would do something stupid enough to risk it all again?"_

_"Sometimes I don't know, Arizona." Callie admitted sadly. "I never thought you would cheat on me but you did."_

_"Seriously, Callie." Arizona growled. She had thought they were over that but obviously Callie still hadn't let it go. "What happened to never bringing that up again? How are we supposed to move on from this if you keep bring it up?"_

_"How are we supposed to move on when I keep getting it thrown in my face. " Callie shouted._

_"The only one who keeps bringing it up is you." Arizona said. "And if you can't let it go, why did we ever get back together? It's obvious you still don't trust me. You should have just gone to New York with Penny."_

_"Maybe I should have." Callie agreed and regretted it immediately when tears sprung to Arizona's eyes and she watched sadly as Arizona turned and left the room. Of course she didn't mean it. She had never, for one minute, regretted not going to New York. Their relationship had been great since they'd been back together. It was almost like it was before the plane crash and she couldn't have been happier about that. "Stupid."_

_Moving to the phone Callie picked up the receiver and dialled the one person she knew still had contact with Dr. Boswell. "Alex, it's Callie." She announced when he answered. Alex had been involved with a few cases with Lauren since everything had happened and since Arizona had changed specialities. Luckily it had all be away from the hospital so Callie hadn't seen her since the night she'd seen her wearing Arizona's top._

_"Hey Cal, what's up?" Alex asked._

_"I know this is a long shot but have you heard anything about Dr. Boswell?" Callie asked, as she sat down on the couch._

_"Uh... nothing professionally." Alex answered. "Why?"_

_"There was a message on the machine for Arizona from someone who was calling on her behalf. It sounded kind of official." Callie admitted._

_"Well I heard she's having some personal problems. Something about an affair with the wife of someone who works at her hospital." Alex said. "I don't know why anyone would want to talk to Arizona about it though. They haven't spoken for years."_

_"They haven't?" Callie asked._

_"No. Lauren tried to contact her a few times after you two split but Arizona wouldn't have anything to do with her. Even blocked her number and told the hospital switchboard if she ever called the hospital she wasn't to be put through to Arizona's office." Alex informed her. "So if someone wants to talk to Arizona I have no idea what it's about."_

_Callie felt even more guilty now. Even when they weren't together Arizona was staying away from Boswell. Arizona was right. She needed to let this go or their relationship would suffer. "Thanks Alex."_

_"Ok Torres. See you tomorrow." Then Alex hung up._

_-_ GA-

"Great so Sofia is an issue with Penny and home wrecker Boswell is an issue with Arizona?" I asked Mark who was sitting on the couch watching all that was going on.

"Not necessarily." He said. "You've seen what issues both relationships have now so you can change them. Like I said before Sofia isn't an issue for Penny. She knew you had a kid when you got together. Boswell is only an issue if you let her be. Arizona can't stand the woman. She wants nothing to do with her. Even though you two aren't together. If you choose her, you just have to remember that."

I moved to sit next to Mark, half expecting to fall through the couch onto the floor. I hadn't actually touched anything in the dream yet so I didn't know if it was solid of not. "This is so exhausting." I breathed a sigh of relief when my backside made contact with the couch. "Is it time to go home yet?"

"Not yet." Mark grabbed my hand. "Let's go and see Sofia."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I opened my eyes and although I don't recognise the room, I do recognise the two figures asleep in the bed in front of us. Callie 2 and Arizona look cozy, all wrapped up in each other. That's one thing I miss. Penny doesn't like to sleep cuddled up because she gets too warm. So I stick to my side of the bed and she sticks to hers. I look at Callie 2 and Arizona and you can hardly tell where one begins and one ends.

"That's one image I will never get enough of." Mark winked as he looked at the two women in bed.

"Have some respect." I slapped him on the arm as he laughed. "What year are we in?"

"2021." Mark answered as we heard a quiet knock on the door before it opened and Sofia's head popped in.

-GA-

_"Mom, Mama?" Sofia said in a stage whisper. "Are you awake?"_

_"No." Callie's mumbled reply came from the bed as both her and Arizona stirred._

_"Come on. It's time to get up." Sofia pushed the door open and ran to the bed. "It's Christmas."_

_As Sofia landed on the bed with her christmas stocking gripped strongly in her hand, more footsteps echoed out in the hall before two more children popped their heads in. Cheering when the noticed Callie and Arizona moving to sit up._

_"It's Christmas." A brunette little girl smiled. She seemed to be about 4 years old and looked adorable in her Mrs Claus nightshirt and carrying her own stocking. She quickly followed Sofia and jumped on the bed._

_"Up. Up." Came the voice of the smallest child. A blue-eyed, blonde haired boy with the cutest dimples. Just looking at him you could tell who his biological mother way._

_"Up. Up. Is it?" Arizona chuckled as she leaned over to lift the little boy onto the bed with them._

_"Mommy." He grinned and wrapped his arms around Arizona's neck. "Christmas."_

_"It's Christmas?" Callie sounded shocked as she ruffled his hair. "It can't be Christmas yet."_

_"It is." All the children shouted happily as they bounced on the bed._

_"Santa's been." Sofia told them, holding up her stocking. "See."_

_"I'm sure he's come early then. It can't be Christmas already." Callie looked at Arizona who was still wrapped up in the little boys arms. "Can it?"_

_Arizona shrugged her shoulders. "Who are we to argue with Santa?" She reached over and tickled the little girl sitting between her and Callie._

_"Mommy, no tickling." The little girl laughed, trying to move away._

_Callie reached out to tickle Sofia. "But tickling is the best part of Christmas."_

_Both girls laughed loudly. "No it isn't." Sofia said as she tried to catch her breath._

_"It isn't?" Callie asked, putting on her shocked voice again. "What is then?"_

_"Presents." All three children cheered at the same time._

_"Presents?" Arizona gasped playfully. "Santa brought us presents?"_

_"No. Us." Sofia smiled. She played this game with them every year even though she was old enough to know the truth about Santa now, she knew it was important to her Moms that her brother and sister still believed._

_"Seriously?" Arizona asked. "That doesn't seem fair. Why do you get presents off Santa and we don't?"_

_Sofia rolled her eyes. "Cause you're too old."_

_Callie and Arizona looked at each other before Arizona moved the little boy off her lap. "Oh really?" Callie asked, reaching out and grabbing Sofia around the waist and pulling her up between them. Both adults then proceeded to tickle her until she laughingly gasped out '_ Sorry.'

_"Ok." Arizona looked at the other children and grinned. "Let's see what Santa brought you."_

_Callie pulled the little boy into her lap while Arizona moved to do the same with her youngest daughter. "Who wants to go first?"_

_All three children help their hands in the air. "Me!"_

_"How about we start with Lucas because he's the youngest?" Callie suggested with a smile. She loved this type of morning. There was no better way to spend a morning than in bed with her wife and children. Sofia didn't come in like she used to. She liked her sleep too much in the mornings now, just like her Mama. So everyone was usually up by the time she dragged herself out of bed. So the mornings when all three children came in were extra special._

_"Yay." The little boy cheered before he reached for his stocking and pulled out a small wrapped gift. Which he opened gleefully to reveal a fluffy blue dinosaur. Lucas was coming up to 2 years old now this was really the first christmas he actually understood. He was also going through his dinosaur stage and he clapped happily as he held the toy tightly in his arms._

_"Olivia, do you want to go next?" Arizona asked the little girl sitting in her lap._

_"Yes please." Olivia reached into her stocking and pulled out her own gift. She grinned as a hello kitty teddy popped out of the paper. "Hello Kitty." She screeched as she hugged the small teddy to her._

_"My turn." Sofia reached for her stocking and pulled out one of the smaller gifts in there. When she opened it she looked at her mother's with a frown. "Earrings? But I don't have my ears pierced."_

_Arizona reached down and grabbed Sofia's leg. "The earrings are only one part of the present." She assured her. "Your Mama and I discussed it and we think you're old enough to get your ears pierced."_

_Sofia's eyes lit up and she looked over to Callie. "Really?"_

_"Really." Callie confirmed and smiled as Sofia carefully avoided her younger siblings to wrap her arms around both of her Mothers._

_"Thank you." She whispered, giving both women a kiss before moving back to her spot at the bottom of the bed._

_The children continued to open their stocking fillers as the Moms looked on happily._

_"Shall we go and see if Santa left anything else downstairs?" Callie asked, as the last present was unwrapped._

_"Yay." Cheers erupted from the children again as both girls scrambled off the bed. Arizona reached over to help Lucas down before he fell off the bed._

_"Walk please." Callie shouted as the younger members of the family left the room in a hurry. When the kids were gone, she reached over and pulled Arizona in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas." Arizona replied and she wrapped Callie in a hug taking in the scent of the woman she loved._

-GA-

"We have more kids." I stated the obvious as I watched the scene play out in front of me, Callie 2 and Arizona climbed out of bed and threw on their robes before heading for the bedroom door.

"You do." Mark said. "A good-looking bunch too."

"Can you tell me about them?" I asked as we followed Callie 2 and Arizona out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room, which was covered in decorations and presents. There was no denying it was Christmas.

"Lucas Timothy Torres is nearly 2 years old. As you can tell he is Arizona's biological son. Olivia Paige Torres is nearly 4 years old. You fostered her just after she was born. Her mother was an old patient of Arizona's, who died just after she gave birth. She had no surviving family and the baby's father was in prison so she was going to go into the system. You had already discussed having another baby so you both agreed to try to adopt her. You fostered her first and the adoption became final just after her first birthday." Mark explained.

"I find it hard to believe that after being so against kids in the beginning, Arizona has 3." Callie admitted. "After the miscarriage, I accepted that Sofia would be my only child. I never really believed Arizona wanted anymore."

"Well now you know that doesn't have to be the case." Mark said, listening to the family in front of them laughing and enjoying their Christmas.

As they looked on, there was a knock on the front door.

-GA-

_"I'll get it." Callie said as she stood up and walked to the door, smiling when it opened and her Father and Arizona's parents were stood on the other side. "Daddy." She pulled him in for a hug. "Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas, Mija." Her father replied before letting her go so she could welcome her in-laws. "Where are my grandbabies?"_

_"Abuelo." All three children shouted as they ran to meet their and Olivia getting there first with Lucas toddling along behind._

-GA-

"I take it my Mother still hasn't come around?" I asked sadly. It had taken me a while to get used to not having my Mother in my life but over the last few years I had accepted it. It still hurt though.

"Not in any lifetime." Mark confirmed.

"Can we stay here for a while?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"You know we can't." Mark answered. "Come on, one more visit to go and then we are done."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I open my eyes and I wasn't really surprised to find myself at Grey Sloan again. Seems like even in my dreams I have trouble getting away from the place. I'm stood in the busy cafeteria.

"Is this another consequence visit?" I asked, remembering the horrible last visit of my future with Penny.

"It is." Mark said, as he led me over to the table where Callie 2 is sitting with Arizona, Alex, Meredith and Amelia.

-GA-

_"Is it still ok for Sofia to come over tonight?" Meredith asked as she stole a couple of fries off the plate next to her, which belonged to Alex. He reached out to slap her hand away, causing everyone at the table to chuckle. Most people looked at Meredith and Alex had automatically thought they were a couple and sometimes the way they acted made even their friends think there was something going on but there wasn't. Alex was happily waiting to be married to Jo and Meredith was happy being single for now, although she was starting to venture back out into the dating world._

_"Of course," Callie answered. A few weeks ago, Meredith suggested having a few kids over to camp out at her house. The girls liked having sleep overs and Maggie had agreed to pitch a tent outside for them all to sleep in. "She's been talking about this weekend for 2 weeks."_

_"I bet you two are looking forward to a weekend to yourselves too." Alex grinned slyly._

_"It will be kind of nice." Arizona agreed. "We haven't had a night to ourselves since we've been back together."_

_Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's hand. "That's true. When Sofia has had a sleep over, one or both of us has been working."_

_"Just remember you've got a big day Monday, Robbins." Alex winked. "You need to be able to walk straight."_

_"Alex!" Callie blushed and grinned at the same time. Although her and Arizona had been back together for 4 months, they still hadn't slept together. Well they had slept in the same bed a few times but neither had wanted to rush anything else. Now Callie was more than ready and she was sure Arizona was too. Just as Callie was about to say something else her phone rang. Looking at the screen, she frowned when Penny's picture and a request for a video call came up. "I have to take this."_

_"Ok." Arizona smiled as Callie kissed her before leaving the cafeteria._

_Meredith had caught a glimpse of Callie's screen as she left and looked at Arizona in confusion. "Was that Penny calling?"_

_"Yeah." Arizona confirmed, surprised she wasn't feeling any jealousy and she realised it was because she had complete faith in her relationship with Callie again. It had taken a while for them to get there but she actually felt like they were in a better place than they had been since before the plane crash._

_When Callie left the cafeteria, she headed into the nearest supply closet for some privacy before answering the call. "Penny, hey."_

_"Hey Callie." Penny smiled as her ex-girlfriend appeared on the screen. "How are you doing?" Callie looked good. Just by looking at her Penny could tell she was more relaxed than she had been when they were together. Towards the end of their relationship Callie looked exhausted. Now all that exhaustion was gone and she looked a good few years younger._

_"I'm good thanks." Callie answered. "How are you?" Penny had a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there when they were together. She looked content._

_"I'm doing really well." Penny said. "That's the main reason I was calling."_

_"Yeah?" Callie questioned. She hadn't spoken to Penny since the red-head had moved to New York._

_"Yeah." Penny answered. "I just wanted you to know that I've settled in really well. I'm already scrubbing in on some pretty big surgeries and I just started seeing someone."_

_Callie smiled at her ex. "That's great, Penny. I'm really happy it's working out for you."_

_"Me too." Penny agreed. "How are Sofia and Arizona?"_

_"Uh... " Callie wasn't sure how to answer that. As far as she knew, Penny didn't know her and Arizona were back together and she didn't want to seem like she was rubbing it in._

_"It's ok, Callie." Penny assured her. "I figured Arizona was one of the reasons you wouldn't come to New York."_

_"I'm sorry, Penny." Callie felt guilty. Even though she hadn't known it at the time, she still felt like maybe she was leading Penny on. "Getting back with Arizona was the furthest thing from my mind when we were together."_

_"I believe you." Penny said and she really did believe her. She'd watched Callie struggle at the beginning of their relationship to try and be friends with Arizona but she'd seen it become easier as Callie seemed ready to move on. "I think part of me always knew I would never be able to compete with her. Even when we were together, there was a spark between the two of you that even someone without a shred of eye-sight could see. I honestly think it worked out better for us both this way."_

_Callie had to admit to herself, if no-one else, that she felt that way too. She didn't think she would have been this happy in New York with Penny. "I'm glad you're happy, Penny."_

_"Pen, are you ready to go?" Penny looked away from the screen as a voice from off-screen called out._

_"Yeah babe, I'll be right there." Penny answered before turning back to Callie. "Well I'd better go. It was nice to see you, Callie."_

_"You too. Thanks for letter me know how it's going." Callie smiled. "Bye, Penny."_

_When Penny had hung up, Callie blew out a relieved breath. They had split amicably and part of her had worried about Penny. She'd been so nervous about moving to another State and starting a new job when the people at this hospital had just started to accept her. She was glad Penny's worries were unfounded._

_As Callie left the supply closet, she bumped straight into Arizona who was leaving the cafeteria. "Hey. Everything ok?" The blonde asked, reaching for Callie's hand._

_"It's perfect." Callie smiled as she pulled Arizona in close to her, her face only inches away. "And just so you know. I plan on getting lucky this weekend."_

_"Oh really?" Arizona smirked. "Who's the lucky person?"_

_Callie grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "I think you'll know."_

-GA-

I watched as Callie 2 and Arizona walked away, chatting happily. I was glad that Penny was doing well in this future. It was good to know, that whatever choice I make, everyone ends up happy. Even if it takes a while to get there. "At least this future was better than last night."

"Yeah it was." Mark agreed. "Unfortunately that concludes your sneak peek."

"It's been great seeing each future," I admitted. "But I'm still no closer to figuring out what to do."

"Well now you get to tell your best friend what you're thinking." Mark told her. "Hopefully going over everything again will help."

"Ok but can we go somewhere else?" I asked. There were too many people here and even though I knew they couldn't see me, I still felt like I was on display. "All these people are distracting me."

"Sure." Mark took my hand and I didn't even have enough time to close my eyes before we were standing on the roof of the hospital.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"That's it?" I asked, slightly surprised as I looked out at the view of Seattle. "Why have I been closing my eyes every time we jumped? I at least expected a blinding light or something."

"Nope. No light." Mark chuckled. "So come on, Torres. Talk."

"I'm just even more confused than I was before." I admitted. "I had completely blocked out my feelings for Arizona until you started this whole thing." I sat down against the wall, luckily it hadn't rained recently so the floor was dry. "I thought my decision was about giving up my relationship with Penny or uprooting Sofia. Now you tell me it isn't."

"You never had to give up your relationship with red." Mark told me. "There are such things as long distance relationships. It's only for a year."

"I'm just not sure it would survive a year apart." I admitted, which actually said quite a lot about the strength of our relationship. Is that the type of relationship I wanted to risk everything for?

"It might have, it might not have." Mark said. "But you've already said this isn't about New York or Seattle."

"I know." I muttered. "It's about Penny or Arizona." Why are things never easy. Penny is supposed to be easy. Arizona was always hard. Even though I remember telling my Father that being with Arizona was easy. Back then it was but so much has happened since that day. I don't think it could ever be easy again. Maybe Penny is easy because we don't have that kind of history. I want easy. I don't want to have to worry about getting my heart broken again.

"Exactly. Penny or Arizona." Mark sat down next to me. "So?"

"New York is a new opportunity for me. It seems like professionally it's definitely the best option." I said after seeing both futures I can see success in both but getting awards for my work would mean more to me than opening up a new wing at this hospital. "Sofia seems to be doing well there. I just don't know if personally I'm as happy. Can you tell me about the baby?"

"Jodie Blake, born March 14th. 7 pounds 2 ounces. That's all I can really tell you."

"Thank you." I answered.

"No problem." Mark nodded. "Now how do you feel about staying?"

"You mean Arizona?" I asked but carried on speaking without waiting for his reply. "Personally it seems like it's going well. We're both doing well professionally, we have more kids. We seem really happy."

"But?" Mark questioned.

"I just don't know if there's too much history there. Will I ever really trust Arizona again? How do I know that if I stay, 6 years for now she won't cheat on me again?" I asked him, hoping he could give me some answers.

"You can't know that." Mark admitted. "You just have to decide if it's worth the risk."

I sighed as I thought about it. "I'm not sure it is. It almost killed me last time." I dropped my head into my hands. "Can't you at least tell me if she cheats on me again?"

"You know I can't influence your decision." Mark reminded me. "I can't tell you more than you've already seen."

"Seriously. You are _no_ help at all." I growled. "This is all so confusing."

"Ok look." Mark chuckled as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it until I looked up at him. "Do you love Penny?"

Did I love Penny? Was I really thinking of leaving so I could be with Penny or so I would be away from Arizona? In all honesty I didn't know the answer to that. "I think I love her."

"Do you get that heart-stopping, breath-catching feeling when you see her?"

"No." I admitted. "I've only felt that with Arizona." That feeling of being so wrapped up in someone. That just looking at them could take your breath away, was something I didn't think I wanted to let myself feel again. For anyone.

"Do you think you could feel that way about Red?" Mark had a slight smile on his face as he asked me. I think he already knew the answer.

"No." I admitted.

"Would it be the end of the world if she went to New York without you?"

That question actually made my think. Would I be able to cope if we broke up and she went to New York without me? It also made me think of Africa again. When Arizona broke up with me at the airport and left, I was devastated. I could hardly get out of bed in the mornings. It took too much effort. "No. I know I'd be ok." I was sure of it. Maybe it was because I was stronger now or maybe it was because I had Sofia to pull me through. It could even have been because I didn't feel as strongly about Penny as I did about Arizona back then. I'm not sure but the thought of her leaving actually felt ok.

"Ok." Mark said. "Now are you still in love with Arizona?"

"I don't know." Although if you had asked me that two days ago my answer would have been no, definitely not. "I honestly thought any romantic feelings I had for her were gone."

"Think back over the last couple of months." Mark suggested. "Have you had that heart-stopping, breath-catching feeling around her?"

Doing as he suggested I thought back over the last few months. It actually surprised me that I seemed to be able to remember more individual moments I'd spent with Arizona than I could with Penny. Trying to remember whether I'd had any moments like the one Mark described was hard but then... "Yes." It shocked me because I had completely blanked it from my mind. "It was a few weeks ago. Before all this New York stuff came up." I explained. "It was just a normal day at work. She was working on a patient in the ER and I was working on another patient. I listened as she talked her patient through everything that was happening, what needed to be done. It was the first time I'd really paid attention to her as a doctor since she'd finished her fellowship and I looked over at her, then it happened."

"Now if Arizona decided to move away, not taking into account Sofia's feelings, how you would feel?" He asked his final question.

While I was thinking about this it dawned me. Arizona _was_ one of the main reasons I was so conflicted about moving to New York. Deep down I knew that moving away would destroy any relationship I had with her and the thought of her not being there tore me apart. I had been trying to tell myself for months, maybe even since we split up, that she was just Sofia's other mother, when in reality, she is so much more than that and that's when it hit me. Arizona was still the love of my life.

Mark must have seen something on my face, or he really had become a mind reader, because he smiled. "You have your answer?"

"I do." I answered, confidently. "I'm not going to New York. I choose Arizona."

"Yes!" Mark threw his arms around me and hugged me hard. "Now you've made your decision, I can give you my opinion." He squeezed me a little tighter before letting me go. "I think you made the right choice. To be honest I'm surprised you and Red lasted this long."

"Why?" Our relationship wasn't perfect but I thought we were good together.

"Your relationship might have been easy but it lacked the things _you_ need most in a relationship." Mark said. "Passion, chemistry and need."

"I think we had that." I told him.

"Really?" He replied. "Can she get your motor running with the slightest touch? Do you think you'd go crazy if you don't see her for a few days? Does it just kill you, when you said goodnight at the end of a date and she went home? Do your arguments make you so mad you want to punch something but at the same time you just want to rip her clothes off?"

He was right again. The answer to all of those questions was no. I haven't felt any of that since Arizona either. "You're right." Arizona had ruined me for everyone.

"Of course I am." Mark chuckled. "Now I think it's time for you to head home."

I blink and the next thing I know I'm sitting on the floor of my bedroom. I look at my best friend and my heart broke when I realised I'd have to say goodbye to him again. "Thank you, Mark." I hug him tightly. "You stopped me from making a massive mistake."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." He let go of me and stood up. "Just don't blow this. It's what's best for all of you."

He held his hand out to help me up off the floor. "It's going to be weird knowing the things I know now." I admitted.

"Oh don't worry." Mark said. "You won't remember any of this."

"What do you mean I wont remember?" I nearly shouted but I managed to keep my voice down. I wasn't sure if I would wake Penny or not. "What was the point in showing me all of this if I'm not going to remember?"

"You'll remember what you need to remember." Mark answered. "You will remember your decision. Deep down you'll know you can trust Arizona. I can tell you now that your relationship won't be perfect but she will _never_ cheat on you again. I wish you could remember all the details but it would put that future at risk."

"I won't wake up and forget that I chose to stay in Seattle?" I asked. That would be just my luck. I finally figure out what I want and then I forget all about it.

"I promise you. You will remember that you chose Arizona and like before you'll remember having a dream about me, maybe even some of this conversation." Mark confirmed. "Now you really should try to get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you."

"I'm going to miss you." I said sadly as I gripped his hand.

He brought my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it. "I'm always around and I still plan on dancing at your 60th anniversary. Give Sofia a kiss for me."

"I love you, Mark." I told him, something I don't think I ever admitted to him when he was alive.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Say hi to Lexie, Derek and George for me" I smiled feeling tears in my eyes. "And tell Tim I'll look after Arizona."

"I will." Mark said as he started to fade away. "Bye Torres."

"Bye." And he was gone. I looked over to the bed and even though I was tired I just couldn't bring myself to crawl into bed with Penny so I made my way downstairs to sleep on the couch.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well finally the decision has been made. Whew.. It surprised me how hard I had to work to try and write happy Penny/Callie scenes. I debated so long about making Penny pregnant in Chapter 5 but then I decided I didn't want Callie's decision to be based on the kids. So making Penny pregnant was the best option because Callie knew she'd have more kids whatever future she chose. I know a few people thought I was going to turn this into a Penny/Callie story but it was always going to be Calzona in the end. Mark was there to guide Callie towards the decision not to influence it. So as much as I wanted him to say "Callie sort yourself out, you know it's Arizona you want" I couldn't. I couldn't let him seem more biased towards one than the other, no matter how hard that was. I hope the people who thought I was going with Penny/Callie story stuck around to find out the decision. The story is slowly coming to an end now. Just one more chapter and an epilogue after this. Hope you have all enjoyed it so far.

Chapter 15

I don't know how long I was asleep before I felt a gentle touch on my face.

"Hey Callie." A voice continued to pull me from sleep and as I felt myself become more aware of my surroundings I was surprised to find myself still down on the couch. "What are you doing down here?"

I looked up at Penny who had a confused smile on her face. "I couldn't sleep, so I came down here. I didn't want to disturb you." I was sure that was a lie because I don't remember going to bed at all. I fell asleep down here because I was avoiding Penny.

"You should have woken me." She grinned and leaned down to kiss me. "I could have helped you get back to sleep." The seductive tone of her voice reminded me that there was another reason I stayed downstairs last night. The only reason I usually pass on an invitation for sex is when I'm tired but last night I just wasn't feeling it.

It was strange but as I felt her move closer to me, I felt like I was forgetting something important. When her lips touched mine, I remembered everything. Mark coming to me in a dream. Showing me glimpses of my future, helping me sort out my feelings and I remembered coming to the conclusion I was still in love with Arizona. I also remembered Mark telling me I wouldn't remember any of it.

"I can't move to New York." I hadn't meant to say it out loud but it was out there before I could stop it.

Penny pulled away, startled. "Why?"

She moved to sit on the coffee table and I sat up to face her. "My life is here. Sofia's life is here." I said and I reached out, grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I understand." Penny said with a smile. Not really understanding what I was saying. "It just means we try the long distance thing for a year."

She sounded so hopeful and it hurt me to know I was about to hurt her. "I can't do long distance, Penny."

She pulled her hand away from mine as if she'd been burned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should go to New York on your own. Go and be happy." I told her. "You deserve someone who can give you everything you need. I think we both know that isn't me."

She stood up and moved away from me. Only stopping when she was across the other side of the room. "You do give me what I need."

I stood up as well but I didn't move any closer to the upset woman. "No I don't." I admitted. "You deserve someone who will love you completely. I just don't have that in me."

Tears appeared in green eyes. "So you're saying you don't love me?"

"No, I'm not saying that." I walked towards her, stopping when she held her hand out, signalling not to come any closer. "I do love you." I tell her. "Just not enough."

"I don't understand." She answered, honestly. "I thought we were happy."

"We were happy." I assured her. "But we both deserve better than what we have. You deserve someone who will try to move heaven and earth to make you happy."

I watched as Penny came to the same realisation I had woken up with. Even though it seemed like this had come out of nothing, it really hadn't. We'd be coasting a long at a steady pace which was great in a car but for a relationship it wasn't. We hardly ever argued, we never had spontaneous sex. There was no real passion to our relationship. I had thought I could live without that in my life. Passion seemed to cause too many problems but now I realised that without passion a relationship won't go anywhere. We'd be content in life but we would never know that over the top happiness that comes from being with your soul mate. I didn't think I needed that but now I know I do. Finally she smiled sadly. "We had fun though, didn't we?"

"We did," I agreed. "Now it's time for you to find someone who will cherish you. I care too much to tie you to a relationship when I can't be that person." The alarm on my phone started going off, reminding me it was time to get ready for work. "I have to get ready. Take your time. I'm not going to kick you out. I'll have the key when you come to work."

"Ok." Penny wrapped her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you."

I returned the hug. "Me too."

"Thank you for your support this year, Calliope." She pulled away, kissing me on the cheek as she did. "I don't think I would have survived the year in work without you."

"You're going to be a great surgeon, Penny. You won over nearly everyone at work on your own." I reminded her. "You are going to rock in New York."

"Thanks. I'm going to grab my stuff." The she turned and left. I let myself drop into the nearest chair, taking a deep breath. That was easier and harder than I expected it to be but it was over. Now I had to re-group, pull myself together and work out how to speak to Arizona.

-GA-

I walked into work that morning feeling happier than I had for a while. For the first time in months, I felt... settled. That was the only word I could use to describe it. I had finally made a decision I was happy with. I knew exactly what I wanted. I had ended my relationship with Penny and we were still on decent terms. The only thing bringing me down a bit was that I was forgetting the glimpses of the future I'd had during my visit with Mark. I had debated whether to make a note of it so I wouldn't forget about Olivia and Lucas but I remembered what Mark said about changing the future and I didn't want to jeopardise them coming into our lives so I decided to let the memories go.

"Torres, my office in 30 minutes." The agitated voice pulled me out of my thoughts. It was Bailey and she didn't sound very happy.

"Ok." I answered. "Is everything ok?"

"We'll see." She turned and walked away leaving me to wonder what that was all about. I didn't think I'd done anything to annoy her lately. She hadn't caught me in any on-call rooms, which was a sure-fire way to get her annoyed at me. Other than my argument with Arizona, I hadn't brought any personal issues into work so I really had no idea.

I was still trying to work out what was going on 30 minutes later when I knocked on her door. I had changed into scrubs and managed to down a cup of coffee before making the trip up to the office. Although I didn't remember any of it. I waited rather impatiently outside until she called me in.

I pushed the door open and walked in. "You wanted to see me." Bailey was pacing behind her desk and the glare she sent me when she finally stopped and turn to look at me was something I hadn't seen from her since... well I couldn't actually remember when.

"Sit down." She pointed to the chair in front of her desk. Her tone made me feel I'd be safer standing up. I could make a run for it then if she decided to come at me with some sort of object. I knew I was being silly but with the last few days I'd had I imagined anything was possible. Never the less I did as she asked and sat down.

"Why wasn't I informed you were leaving?"

Ok. I wasn't expecting that. Seriously, how was it getting around that I was leaving? I knew I'd have to find Meredith and ask if she'd spoken to anyone else. "Because I'm not."

You could actually see the annoyance leave her body as Bailey heard me. "You're not?"

"No." I assured her. "Penny asked me to move to New York with her and I said no." She didn't have to know I only made the decision that morning.

Bailey sat down and started fiddling with papers on the desk, almost like she didn't know what to say now that I'd taken the wind out of her sails. "Well that's good." She said. "Saves me from having to make my speech about you moving across the country, following some resident you haven't even know for a year and just how stupid I thought that was."

"No need to worry, Chief." I smiled.

"Ok good." She said then she leaned over to pick up her phone. "Well what are you still doing here. Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm going." I chuckled as I left the room before I remembered something and I quickly popped my head back in. "Bailey, who told you I was leaving?"

"One of the nurses down in the ER asked me if it was true." Bailey answered before shooing me out the door as whoever she was on the phone too picked up.

A nurse down in the ER wasn't any help to me. I'd still have to speak to Meredith.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been just over a week since Penny left for New York and a month since I ended our relationship. I still hadn't found out who told Arizona I was leaving and Meredith had assured me she hadn't told anyone so I just put it down to someone either overhearing Penny ask me and assuming I was going to say yes or someone heard Meredith and I talking. I'd spoken to Arizona in passing and apologised for everything that happened over the last couple of weeks but I hadn't spoken to her about my feelings. At first I wanted to wait until Penny had left, then I spent the week trying to convince myself that it would go well when I did talk to her.

What if I tell her I'm still in love with her and she tells me she doesn't care or that she's over me? It's been nearly 3 years since we've been together. Can she really still want me? I have to try though because I'm going crazy without her.

Finally I asked Meredith to have Sofia for a couple of hours and I pull on my big girl pants and go over to Arizona's house. At least there we could talk in private. I felt a little ashamed that I had to ask Alex for her address though because I didn't know the house number. I'd never been there before.

I looked at my watch as I pulled up outside the house. It was 6.30, Arizona's care was in the drive so at least I knew she was home.

As I walked up the path I started to panic. What if she had a date over? I had recently heard about her weekly date nights. What if tonight was one of them? Did she really forgive me for thinking I could take Sofia to New York without really discussing it with her? When I apologised to her she told me that she understood love made you do stupid things sometimes and that she forgave me but what if she was just saying that to make things easier? I actually turned myself back towards the car for a minute before I convinced myself that I needed to talk to her. I had to tell her how I felt now or I'd end up chickening out completely and I'd regret for the rest of my life.

It short walk to the front door felt like the Green mile and it went a lot quicker than I wanted it to. I took a deep breath, counted to 10 and knocked on the door. Hopefully the knock sounded more confident than I felt.

_'Just a minute.'_ I heard Arizona shout from inside the house and a minute later the door opened.

"Callie?" Arizona sounded shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." I told her, taking in her tired eyes. She looked like she'd had a long day at work but I'd never known anyone who could still look stunning when they were tired and dressed in jogging bottoms and an old USMC t-shirt.

"Ok." Now she sounded uncertain. "Do you want to come in?"

"That would be great." I smiled and walked in when she moved over to let me pass.

The house felt very homely. Something I had tried to make my house but I never really managed completely. There always seemed like there was something missing. Of course, _now_ I know that the something missing was actually a someone. The woman standing in front of me had been my home for so long, no-where felt right without her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked as she pointed to the couch. "Have a seat."

"I'm good, thanks." I sat down and waited as she decided wear to sit. In the end picking the chair across from me.

"So what's up?" She looked nervous and I wasn't sure why. "Please don't tell me you're here to tell me you are moving to New York now."

"Of course not." I assured her. It surprised me that she even considered that. I'd already told her Penny and I were done.

"Are you sure?" She stood back up and started pacing. Something she did when she was anxious or stressed. It used to make me laugh because she always teased me for doing it but refused to believe that she did it too. "I've seen around the hospital since Penny left. You've been sad. I don't want you to be sad, Callie. You deserve to be happy but I want you to be happy in Seattle. I don't think I'd survive if you had to go to New York for that."

I loved it when she rambled. "I'm not going anywhere." I reiterated again. "I'm staying in Seattle but I do need something to be happy."

"What?" Arizona stopped pacing to look at me. "Do you need me to have Sofia for a few days while you go and sort things out with Penny? It's only a year. I'm sure you could manage long distance for a year and..."

"Arizona," I had to stop her because if she really got into her flow she would carry on talking for ages. "I don't need Penny to make me happy."

"Ok then." She said. "What do you need?"

"You." It was the perfect opportunity and I answered as honestly as I could.

"What?" Her eyes widened as she tried to make sense of what I was saying.

I stood up and walked to her. "When I was trying to decide about New York, I couldn't understand why I was having such a hard time deciding. Yes Sofia was a big factor but I was sure that we could come to some sort of arrangement if we really tried." I admitted. "It took a while but I realised the main reason I couldn't go was because I'm still in love with you."

To say Arizona looked stunned would be an understatement. I don't think I've seen that type of confused shock on her face since I told her I was pregnant with Sofia. "I don't understand."

I chuckled as I leaned forward and kissed her. I felt her shock slide away as she finally returned the kiss. This was what I'd been missing for the last 2 and a half years. Kissing Arizona always made me forget what was happening around me. The only thing that mattered was her. _This_ was the passion I realised had been missing when I was with Penny and everything was just... nice. Finally we broke apart and I looked into her blue eyes. Eyes that had started to fill with tears. "I'm telling you I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've put you through the last couple of months. I'm sorry I left you in that therapists room and I'm so, so sorry it's taken me this long to admit that I'm still in love with you." I lowered my head until our foreheads were touching. "I love you and I want us to be together."

The tears in her eyes started to fall. "You love me?"

"I love you." I repeated.

This time it was her who leaned in for the kiss and I gladly pulled her whole body closer. "I love you, too." She said as we finally broke apart. "But don't be sorry for leaving me in that room." She looked at me with so much love in her eyes. Something that had been missing since after she cheated. Love was still there but it didn't radiate like it did before or like it did now. "I think you leaving was exactly what we both needed. I forced myself to get the help I needed and it helped heal me in a way I don't think would have happened if we'd stayed together."

I could see she meant what she was saying. That haunted, broken look that had been there since the plane crash was gone and I had to wonder how I hadn't noticed it before. "So what happens now?" I knew what I wanted but this had to be her decision now. I'd made the decision to end our marriage. It had to be her decision to start again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked tentatively. "Because I can't go back down this road if it isn't. I can't lost you again."

"I have never been more certain." I admitted. "You are my person. The love of my life. My soul mate."

She nodded her head. "I think we should talk it slow." She said. "We've both changed so much over the last few years. We need to get to know each other again."

I smiled happily. That sounded like a perfect plan. "I agree."

The kiss that followed reminded me of all the kisses we'd shared before and gave me hope for all that we'd share in the future. We might not have the most perfect relationship but it was perfect for us.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

**6 Years Later**

It's been 3 years since we decided to get remarried. When Arizona and I divorced I swore that was the end of my last marriage. I wasn't going to go through it again. I'd had the quicky chapel of love wedding and the non-legal full wedding and both resulted in the same thing. When we got back together, neither of us really talked about what we wanted. More kids, marriage and future plans never came up.

We'd been back together for 3 years at that point. We'd added another little girl to our family and Arizona was pregnant with our 3rd. A little boy who I was sure was going to be just as gorgeous as his mother. It really shouldn't have come as a shock when I blurted out that I wanted to marry her. For real this time. After a lot of discussing we decided to have a small gathering in out back yard. We had about 30 guests and it was perfect.

Now we are happily celebrating out 3rd wedding anniversary, unfortunately the date night we'd wanted to have has been postponed because the hospital is hosting a fundraiser to raise money for the new wing they are building. I wouldn't go but the wing is going to a 3 speciality wing. Otho, Maternal Medicine and Pediatrics and because we are both heads of two of those departments we had to be there. Back when the hospital decided to merge the Fetal department with the OB department when the head of OB left, Arizona had been a bit nervous about running both departments but she'd done a great job.

"Mama, can I come in?" Sofia's voice through the bedroom door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sure honey." My little girl was growing up so quick. She was 11 now and such a young lady. Arizona says she looks more like me everyday and lately I'm noticing it too. Her smile is still all Mark though and every time I see it, it makes me think about how proud he would be of her and how much I still miss him. We always talk to Sofia about him and take her to his grave whenever she feels the need to talk to him. Neither Arizona or I want her to forget her father. She still has pictures of him in her bedroom. There's a picture of all 4 of us on the fireplace and she still asks to watch her baby video quite often.

"Mom is downstairs waiting for you." Sofia said, as she walked into the room. "You look very pretty."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, looking at myself in the mirror and I had to admit I looked good. The red dress I was wearing hung in the right places, hugged in the right places and covered enough skin to be classed as decent. Arizona hadn't seem me in the dress yet so I hoped she liked it.

"Absolutely." Sofia hugged me. "Mom will love it."

"Well then," I took Sofia's hand and led her out of the bedroom. "Lets go and see."

As we walked down the stairs, I listened to the happy voices of my wife and children talking and giggling in the front room. Olivia teasing her Mom and Lucas giggling at the two of them. When I walked towards the sound my heart ached with pleasure. Arizona sitting on the couch, Lucas in her lap and Olivia sitting next to her. This is how I always imagined my life would be.

"Hey, look it's Mama." Arizona told our two youngest when she spotted me.

Lucas and Olivia both looked up and smiled before running over and throwing their arms around me. "Mama, you look awesome." Since Arizona had taught Olivia that word when she was younger she refused to stop using it.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." I ruffled her hair gently before looking down at Lucas. "And what does my little man think?"

"Pretty." Lucas grinned before running back to Arizona and pulling her up off the couch. "Mommy pretty too."

I took in Arizona and I couldn't help but agree. She really was stunning. She was wearing a blue dress that I'd never seen her in before and it was enough to take my breath away. "She is very pretty."

The woman in question walked over and pulled me in for a kiss, smiling as we broke apart. "You look stunning." She said. "I'll never know what I did to deserve you."

I chuckled. "It must have been something good because you know... I'm hot."

"That you are." She agreed as we heard a knock on the door. "That must be Teddy and Michael. I'll get it."

It had surprised us all when Teddy had come back to Seattle 4 years ago. She was engaged to Michael Kent, the father of her 1 year old daughter, Sarah. They got married shortly after the arrived here. Sarah and Olivia were best friends and were inseparable most of the time.

"Sarah's here." Olivia smiled and followed Arizona to the door.

I looked down at Lucas, who was standing next to me before picking him up. "Are you going to be a good boy for Michael tonight?"

"Yes, Mama." He nodded. Michael had suggested bringing Sarah over for a sleepover tonight, then he would look after all the children while we went to the hospital. He said the night was too formal for him and he'd rather stay away. It helped us out anyway because our regular sitter had just left for college.

"I'll help Michael, Mama." Sofia said as the others joined us in the room.

I pulled Sofia in for a one-armed hug. "I know you will, Honey." I kissed Lucas on the cheek. "I love you, Little Guy."

"Love you, Mama." I put him down and he scurried back to his toy box in the corner of the room.

"Love you, Baby Girl." I smirked before kissing Sofia, knowing she hated being called Baby Girl now.

"Mama, I'm not a baby." She smiled back at me and when I opened my mouth to speak she quickly interrupted. "Yes I know, I'll always be your baby."

"Yes you will." Arizona agreed as she wrapped her arms around Sofia from behind. "Behave, ok."

"I will." She agreed then she walked over to her chair, picking up her book and going back to reading.

"Ok, Miss Olivia, come here." I called over to the little girl, stood whispering and giggling with her friend. She quickly walked over and I leaned down to kiss her. "What do you have to do tonight?"

Olivia looked thoughtful for a minute while she tried to remember her instructions. "Behave, go to bed when Uncle Michael tells me and don't talk all night." She said, looking pleased with herself for getting it right.

"That's right. I love you, Little Miss."

"I love you too, Mama." She replied before heading back to Sarah.

"Well that's them sorted." Arizona turned to Michael. "If you have any problems, just give us a call."

We'd already gone over the routine of the children's bedtime so there wasn't anything else to do other than to say goodnight and leave. Which is what we did.

"Come on." Teddy grabbed both mine and Arizona's arm and pulled us out the door. "Let's go and make some money for you."

As we drove to the hospital I thought back over the last 10 years and all the things that had happened. I honestly try to block out the two years we were apart but when I do think about it and I remember that I nearly went to New York with Penny, I feel sick. What a mistake that would have been. I still remember Mark coming to help me figure out what to do. For years I couldn't remember the glimpses of the future he'd shown me but then as they happened, I did. I remembered the Christmas with all 3 children, where I'd first been introduced to Olivia and Lucas. I remembered the message on the answer machine about Dr. Boswell. Although when it happened this time it was slightly different because I remembered the argument as I heard the message and I didn't attack Arizona like I had in Mark's version. I still find it amusing that Dr. Boswell was calling to ask Arizona to be a character witness for her in some trial. Of course, Arizona said no. She must have been deluded if she thought Arizona was going to help her at all. If anything having Arizona speak for her would have done a lot more damage. We haven't heard from her or her lawyer since.

I don't remember the glimpses of the future with Penny that Mark showed me and I'm glad I don't because I don't want to imagine my life being any other way. I'm exactly were I'm meant to be, with the person I'm meant to be with. I reach over and take Arizona's hand.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked quietly.

"I'm perfect." I answered, leaning over to kiss her happily.

I really was.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this story.. :) hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
